We're Back!
by krazykat121
Summary: 100 years after Bella was changed, the Cullens are moving back to Forks. And back to the school where it all began. No Jacob or Nessie. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyers wonderful work, I'm just borrowing her characters.

We're Back!

Prologue

One hundred years. Sounds like a long time doesn't it? It's not, not really. It's been one hundred years since I was changed, and I got everything I ever wanted. It's weird you know, there are a thousand things I thought would come with this life – immortality, blood lust, grace and of course, forever with my Edward. I was right about all of these things of course. They're part of what we are. What I didn't expect was a deep sisterly bond with Rosalie, and a playful brotherly bond with Jasper. Both of these things happened though.

I expected to miss my parents. This happened to a point; however I got to keep Charlie until his death from a heart attack at sixty-five. Carlisle managed to sneak me into see him so I got to say goodbye. He was too young as far as I'm concerned. I never saw Renee again after mine and Edward's wedding. As far as she and Phil knew, me and Edward, as well as Alice and Jasper had all died in a horrific car accident. Rosalie had far too much fun with the evidence for that particular accident. I can't say I was surprised by her enthusiasm though; she got to fulfil one of her greatest ambitions when we decided on this course of action. From the moment she met me she wanted to destroy my truck and that is exactly what she got to do, turn it into a massive fireball that lit up the greater Washington area. Emmett actually has pictures I'm pretty sure.

And now? Well, we are moving back to Forks. Forks High School is once again going to welcome the Cullen's. I really hope they are prepared. I can tell you one thing though. I am nowhere near ready to go back to High School. We have had two months between schools – we just graduated from a school about an hour away from the Denali's - and here we go starting all over again.

Great. _High School. Again._ Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter one**

"Bella!"

"No Alice"

"BELLA"

"NO ALICE"

A crash - I'm pretty sure she just took mine and Edwards's door off its hinges - and I was facing a truly scary looking Vampire sister. I cringed as her face lit up with a sickly sweet smile.

"Bella, don't you want to look good our first day?" This was rhetorical but I answered anyway. Just to irritate you know.

"Can't say I'm all that bothered, if I'm honest."

"She always looks good, better than good." Edwards's voice floated out of our bathroom.

"Thank you love"

Edwards beautiful crooked smile lit up the room as he walked back in and over to our closet, his hair still damp from the shower. Internal shiver. I bit my lip looking him up and down, causing Alice to snap her fingers in from of my, admittedly severely distracted face.

"Yes Alice?" I spared her a quick glance while crooking my eyebrow, knowing that she was about to pull the classic Alice puppy dog face.

"Please Bella? Just one quick game of Bella Barbie, it won't take more than an hour and a half, I promise and besides I guarantee that Edward will completely adore the look you are sporting. At least until the boys in your second period class start thinking about just what you look like. You know, you could do this one thing for me, your very favourite sister and not put up such a fuss every time I try, I mean this is my hobby, this is what I'm good at, and don't you think that…"

"_Alice!"_

She cut off mid-sentence and looked up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes Bella?"

"Take a breath pixie. Why don't you just tell me how this conversation is going to end and we will all save ourselves sometime"

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly before she grinned at me, and I knew I was doomed.

"I win. Excellent. And you know by now never to bet against me, sister dear."

Drat. I turned and gave Edward a brief kiss on the lips before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled. Damn psychic sister.

Exactly 92 minutes later my hair had been curled and I was wearing a deep blue tank top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and blue heels. I had to hand it to her, I looked good. Clearly Edward thought so too, since as me and Alice wandered down the stairs after grabbing our school bags, his jaw dropped. I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

He answered by grabbing me round the waist and pulling me close before pressing a tender and loving kiss on my lips.

"You look sensational love. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you look good enough to eat?"

"You'll have to learn to control yourself, Edward; she will always look this good as long as I am around to make sure of it. And trust me that is going to be a long time."

Edward smiled at Alice and mouthed "Thank you" to her. I decided not to point out that as long as we all looked as good as we did, he would hear the thoughts of the petty adolescent humans around us who decided to try and mark us as their next conquest. Not that this would be anything new it happened at every school we went to, although the deep, human Bella part of me had no idea why they would look twice at me next to my sisters. Even after a century and over twenty high school cycles, I still found it hard to believe I was as beautiful as the rest of my family.

"Let's go bitches!" Rosalie called from the garage the extreme boredom she felt at starting school again briefly masked by the excitement of knowing that she was about to be admired by a bunch of teenagers. Male and female alike, it didn't really matter, she was gorgeous and she was not shy about knowing it and flaunting it.

"Whoooooooo!" Emmett's childlike excitement was contagious and I found myself smiling. I looked deep into Edward's eyes before lightly kissing him and stroking his cheek.

We had decided to take two cars as there were now six of us. Emmett's latest monster Jeep and Edward's new shiny silver Volvo. Some things just never changed I guess. We piled into the cars before Emmett stuck his head out of the window with three fingers held up. He put them down slowly one by one before both cars shot down the driveway. After Rose's modifications both cars were over 100 mph before we had covered thirty yards. Since my change I really enjoyed the speed and found myself laughing as we raced down the driveway onto the road and toward the school.

Pulling into the parking lot, we found two spaces next to each other and braced ourselves. The entire student body appeared to be outside to witness the arrival of the new kids. Gracefully, we exited our vehicles and walked towards the office to receive our schedules. Edward held my hand as Jasper held Alice's and Emmett held Rosalie's. I could feel the eyes on me already.

"Oh boy. Here we go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ** I own nothing but the plot.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Walking into the office was an experience. But then to be fair it was an experience every single time we did this. The reaction of the secretary or office clerk was predictable and boring. The eyes would widen, the mouth would drop and, depending on the gender of said clerk, either I and my sisters, or my husband and brothers would be subject to an appraising gaze.

This time though, was hands down one of the funniest things I have ever seen. We got the traditional reactions, of course, when Alice and Jasper walked into the room. I swear the woman nearly lost her eye balls. I couldn't even see her eyelids any more. That and the odd chocking noise that came out of her throat.

_Damn. That shit was funny._

When Emmett and Rosalie walked in, I thought the poor woman was going into anaphylactic shock. We could hear a wheezing coming from her chest from outside the door, and I could hear Jasper desperately trying to control his hysteria so that it didn't spread to the whole school. Alice had her fist in her mouth, and Emmett wasn't even trying to contain himself. Rose just had her signature smirk in place, along with cocked eyebrow.

I lowered my shield and asked Edward what the hell was going on in this poor woman's head.

He glanced at me, and I saw that his eyes were alight with mirth and mischief. Speaking in a way that no humans would be able to hear he told me with a voice literally shaking from trying to hold a laugh in.

"She's not thinking anything, at least not clearly. From the second she saw Jasper her thought process began to shut down. Throw in Rosalie and her brain quite literally turned to pudding. She hasn't even seen us yet, I have to say, I'm worried for her mental health."

"Well then, let's solve this mystery." I and Edward entered from where we had been lingering in the shadow of the doorway, walking to stand next to Alice. This was where it got good. Really good. The woman's gold fish impression froze when she saw me, but then she looked to my left. My husband standing there in all his Greek god perfection did the poor woman in. With a whimper she literally swooned, her hand going to her forehead and her eyes rolling up before she fainted dead away.

The silence in the room was oppressive for a moment until Emmett did what only Emmett can do and broke the slight tension and shock that was in the air.

"Well, that was different"

Anyone walking by would have probably been frightened by the sound that came out of that room then. A group of six vampires bursting into hysterics was a strange sound, a mixture of growls (boys), hissing (girls) and a big, echoing boom (Emmett). Our normal reaction lasted about fifteen seconds before we remembered where we were and calmed into a normal human sounding round of hysterics.

"You know, this I really did _not _see coming. Although, I think I'm glad about that as it would not have been as funny the second time around. Damn." Alice's face was alight with humour and a slightly rueful look, as if she was pissed that she had not seen this scene before it happened. It was strange, but then we normally checked ahead for the weather and any blood related happenings, not the fainting of the secretary when we came in to get our new (again) class schedules.

Suddenly, Rosalie lost it. I mean _really_ lost it. That drop dead gorgeous Vampire howled. If she had been human, tears would have been pouring out of her eyes and she would have ended up with the hiccoughs. We were so stunned it took us a moment- which honestly, is ages in vampire terms – before we couldn't help but join in. Emmett was so shocked that his normally brittle wife was laughing like that, that he had completely frozen. Jasper on the other hand was rolling on the floor as his emotions combined with Rose's and then eventually all of ours to render the poor bloke hysterical.

This was the scene that the Principal walked into. And what a sight it was. An Emmett rendered statue like, two "teens" rolling around his floor, me, Edward and Alice giggling, but not nearly as bad, and his secretary unconscious on the ground.

Yeah, the trip to the office was most definitely going to stick out. Eventful indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ** I own nothing but the plot. R&R?!

**Chapter Three**

After the hilarity that was the office, we did finally manage to get our new schedules. This whole exercise had me feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Edward explained why I was feeling that way, as many of my more mundane human memories had long since disappeared. Me, Edward and Alice were joining the school as juniors, while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were coming as seniors. Originally we were going to start younger than this as we would like to be able to stay in the area for longer than the two years it would take us to graduate. However, Rose had firmly put her foot down on this. In many ways she was right. Although Forks was one of her favourite places to live because it was so grey here all the time, she simply could not stand small town high school. Her argument was that because Emmett was changed at twenty, there was no way anyone would believe him to be a sixteen year old student. This I felt was a very fair point, since Emmett is gi-friggin-normous and very obviously looks nowhere near a sophomore. This would also have meant that I would have had to come back as a freshman and there was absolutely no way in Hades that was happening. I had been promised college, and that I was anxious to get to.

The whole exercise, walking to the office to get my schedule in the tiny school, the rain, the jacket I was wearing, and the age I was currently portraying were exactly the same as when I joined here a century ago after coming to live with Charlie. Even the same Vampires were in attendance. The only difference being, of course, that I was now one as well. None of these things I actually remembered but Edward did and so filled me in as we walked the halls and compared our classes. I really hoped that Edward or Alice was in every one of them, even after this long and so many new schools; I absolutely hated being the centre of attention.

"Okay, I have; English, Spanish, break, Gym (urgh!), Calculus, Lunch, Biology, and American History. Dear Lord, why are they still subjecting poor innocent teenagers to Gym? That is not even remotely fair." I was pissed that I had Gym every day. Just because I was no longer clumsy did not mean that I had developed affection for human sports.

"I have the same as you love. I love that we have biology after lunch"

"Why?"

"Well, this biology classroom, in this school, straight after lunch, is where you nearly destroyed me for the first time."

"Well, when you put it like that I can see why it might have some romantic connotations for you." I poked my tongue out at my husband, before noticing that we had attracted quite a crowd.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Yes, love?" Edward just smiled at my tone of voice, which just riled me up further. If I was still human I would have been beet coloured by now. Not a comforting thought.

"Everyone is staring at us. And it is not at all subtle."

I could hear Edward and Jasper snickering at my mortification, Jasper more than Edward, as he could not only see it but he could feel it too.

"Honestly Bells, you would have thought you were used to it by now. Now don't forget what we taught you. People are gonna be after your man and you must put those hussies in their place, you hear me?"

"Yes Rose" I saluted and nodded my head keeping a straight face, while Alice burst into her musical laugh.

"Just because you don't have this problem as much Alice does not mean that you can laugh at our little sister, she needs the confidence and you snickering is not going to help!"

"Sorry Rose, it's just, Bella and Edward are so damn possessive of each other they may as well have 'Fuck Off' written on their foreheads. Edward can't ever control his growl at the minds of some of these boys never mind their actions, and Bella gets this really feral snarl on her face if a girl's eyes even flick towards Edward. The best part is they don't even know that they're doing it! Ahhhh to be newly mated"

"Alice, we aren't newly mated." Edward was adamant on this point. I could see why, it took over fifty years for us to be able to be alone anywhere without tearing each other's clothes off, and we had now been together for over one hundred years. This, as far as we were concerned, was a long time. It was like calling a baby a new-born after the first month was up. Madness.

"Yeah, in comparison to the rest of us, you are."

"You know guys; we must look really strange right now."

"Stranger than usual you mean?" Emmett replied to Jasper's comment in his usual way, slightly sarcastic and without looking away from Rose's bum.

"Well, here we are having a conversation, correct?"

We all nodded slowly, not really sure what he was getting at.

"But, kids, we are talking to each other using vampire speed and movement. This basically means it looks like we are standing in a circle staring at each other and laughing at random moments, because none of the dear little humans can see our mouths moving, or hear a word we are saying."

"Oh. Now why didn't I think of that?" Edward was frowning ever so slightly, just a slight change in the set of his mouth. I seriously doubted that any of the people trying to sneak glances at us (and failing miserably) could even see that he was slightly annoyed at himself.

"Err, guys?" Alice looked at us like we were all slightly insane. This, however, was not a new expression on my favourite sister's face so I wasn't too concerned about our collective mental health.

Rose looked up at Alice and slightly cocked her head to the left, a silent request for Alice to finish her thought and enlighten the rest of us.

"You do realise that although we have had an entire conversation and then some, it's only been about two and a half minutes since we stood here? We have another two until the warning bell rings. So I doubt that anyone thinks anything other than we are so nervous to be at a new school that we are lost in our own dread. 'Course, they have no idea that we have been doing this for decades and are now old hands at this. Although, I should warn Edward that the whispers about Bella this time around, are going to be worse than Mike Newton's thoughts first time here."

I felt the need to interrupt here, you know, butting in with my own question, as the sense of déjà vu was back, and once again I had no idea why. This whole forgetting human memories shtick was getting severely irritating. This had never happened to me before.

"Who is Mike Newton?"

I swear it looked like Edward had swallowed the sun, his face lit up so much after that question. Emmett immediately started his booming laugh and even Rosalie giggled a little at the look of sheer joy on his face. Of course, Emmett's laughing fit caused more eyes to turn to us, although some people did scamper away slightly as the sound echoed off the walls around us.

"He was this blonde haired douche bag who used to follow you around when you first started here all those years ago. Edward hated him, and he hated Edward, purely because of the thoughts Mike had of you. He had his funny moments though; remember the time Bella got hysterics 'cuz he said that Eddie-boy looked at her like she was something to eat?" At this, Emmett's, Alice's, and therefore, Jasper's composure dissolved completely and they were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to prevent their vampire super-balance failing them.

"Bella once referred to him as 'an ever faithful, but highly irritating, Golden Retriever" Rosalie said this with such a large smile on her face, her eyes practically sparkling, that I distinctly saw two boys who were wandering past wipe the corner of their mouths to dispose of the drool that had collected there.

It was at this point that a few things happened. Edward laughed so hard he nearly snorted. This caused a herd of girls walking across the hall from us to stop and stare at our husbands. This in turn caused me, Alice and Rose to stop laughing and snarl at afore mentioned girls. This then caused said husbands to wrap their arms around our waists before turning to glare at the herd themselves.

Then the warning bell rang, thus meaning that we would be late to our first class on our very first day, as we cannot use our natural speed to get to where we need to be. _Well damn._

All of this took place in a span of about forty-five seconds. It was enough though, that herd scattered quicker than the herds of Elk we hunted last night in preparation for school. Ah the joys of being the world's most dangerous predator.

"Come on then bitches, let's do this thing." Rosalie spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction to where we needed to go.

"Whoooooop, come on Jasper, let's roll!"

"Heaven help us all" Jasper muttered to himself as he followed Rose and Emmett down the hall.

The three of us remaining hurried off to English, already anticipating the tardy slip.

_*sigh*_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ** I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Four**

As me, Edward and Alice made our way towards the classroom; I lowered my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts.

"_Any theory's from the peanut gallery?_"

He glanced at me briefly, his eyes glowing the way they always did when I allowed him access to my mind.

"Not yet, not really. Some seem to know that Carlisle is a doctor, as a few have already guessed at plastic surgery as well as dental modifications. One thought our teeth were too white. Nothing we haven't heard before though."

"Is it just me, or is imagination becoming less and less since the iPod- generation?" Alice mused aloud.

"Hey! I'm part of the iPod-generation!" I was indignant about this.

"Yeah, we know" Alice poked her tiny tongue out at me before dancing off slightly ahead of us.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you even _think_ of laughing about that statement you will not be getting any for a month" I hissed.

Edward, who had indeed started to laugh, immediately adopted a contrite expression, while looking at me out of the corner of his eye to see if I was serious in the threat. I was, and he knew, as his face went from contrite to truly apologetic. Slipping his arm around my waist he hugged me tight to his side for a moment before breathing his apology into my ear.

"Stupid, dazzling, sexy-ass vampire husband" I growled to myself as we walked along to English. Alice heard me and carried on quietly tittering to herself as we braced ourselves to walk into the classroom. I had the typical first day, new school nerves, but was now able to retain a poker face. The same poker face and air of aloofness that the Cullen's had when I first met them. It helped us to seem unapproachable to the humans, thus insuring some modicum of privacy in this tiny place. With a deep breath, completely unnecessary but a left over human habit, we walked in.

The teacher immediately looked up at us, and cocked an eyebrow, while his mouth fell open slightly. The whole room had fallen silent of the idle chatter that had filled the room just a minute previously. This was, again, nothing new and I found myself letting out a small sigh. Edward looked at with his 'what are you thinking' expression, so I lowered my shield and showed him exactly what I was thinking and why. He gave me a very small nod, not noticeable to the population around us. His way of saying that he agreed with my sentiments.

One girl, three rows back from the door had started looking my husband up and down, and I could feel the territorial growl building in my chest. Alice quickly stepped back and lightly pressed on my toes, no doubt seeing the result of the anger that was making my vision darker. Again, I sighed, still not entirely sure why I wasn't used to this. Edward was mine, and I his, and I knew that on a purely logical and rational level, but these teenagers pushed my freaking buttons.

"Well, welcome to Forks High, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher looked at us expectantly and I could feel what would have resulted in a fierce blush begin to flood my system. Why did these people have to stare at me?

"I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm Seventeen and I just transferred here from Alaska"

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm seventeen and I just transferred here from Alaska"

"I'm Bella McCarty-Cullen, I'm seventeen and I just transferred here from Alaska"

The teacher, clearly, was not impressed.

"Care to elaborate? Please?"

Alice decided to take this one, which I was secretly very grateful for.

"Well, there are eight of us, although two are travelling at the moment and therefore are not here with us. The six of us in attendance are me and Edward; we are biological cousins, Emmett and Bella McCarty-Cullen, who are biological brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale-Cullen, twins. All of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When Carlisle was offered the chief of surgery position here, we decided to move here as a family as Esme found Alaska a little too cold for her liking. That's basically it."

Wonderfully done, I thought. We had decided that these pairings were the most believable as biological family members. Although Carlisle wanted to use different surnames we wanted to be able to show that we were Cullen's through and through and therefore decided to do something that we hadn't done before: hyphenate. Overall, we were all very happy with this arrangement.

"Well, okay then, I thank you for that. I am Mr Newton and I will be your English teacher for the coming semester. Please take the empty seats at the back of the room."

Alice and Edward glanced at each other here and remembering our earlier conversation I wondered if they were trying to work out if this Mr Newton was related to the Mike Newton I didn't even remember. Clearly Edward thought so, as he gave Alice a significant look. It was very irritating when they did this, no matter how much time I had had to get used to it.

"Do you guys _mind?_ None mind-reader here remember?"

Alice just rolled her eyes at me before going to find her seat. She beamed at the shy looking boy she had to sit next to. His eyes unfocused and his heart beat stuttered. Alice had dazzled the poor boy, without even meaning to. I still didn't think that I had that particular talent, although Edward said that I dazzled him frequently, even while I was still human. Bless him and his many ways to try and make me feel better.

After me and Edward had made our way to our seats we looked at the board to see which part of the curriculum the class was up to. Poetry. Since we had all studied this many, many times, I doodled while Edward read the minds of those around us in case of early suspicion, and Alice checked into the immediate future. We weren't asked any questions, probably so that the teacher drew no more attention to the eerily beautiful new kids sitting in the back. The lesson passed as all these lessons tended to do. The teacher droned on and on about verbs, and the majority of the students stared into space.

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"I'm bored"

"However bored you are, it can't be nearly as bored as Emmett is right now"

"Why?" I asked, slightly confused as to this response.

"They have math. You know how Emmett feels about math. He would rather light his own finger on fire just to smell the smoke."

"Ah. Well alright, I'll give you that one. On the bright side, only like a million years until lunch time."

"Yeah, lunch time is going to be fun!" Alice interjected while keeping her face and eyes toward the front of the room.

"How come, Alice?" Edward was already laughing, clearly he had seen why in Alice's head.

"Someone insulted Rose, and the rest of us. She is_ pissed, _and has formulated a plan on how to get the stupid bint back for her snide little comment."

"What did this 'stupid bint' say about us?"

"You'll see" Alice smirked at me. I could see one side of her face lift up slightly.

I groaned out loud, attracting the attention of the child in front of me. I glared, and the boy blushed and looked forward.

"Now, now, Bella, don't go scaring all the humans on the first day. We are hoping to be here for a while you know."

"Bite me" I hissed.

My husband looked at me for a long moment before casually saying "You know, I thought I already had. After all, that is why we are here."

Alice giggled, and I couldn't help but smile, as once again my wonderfully sarcastic mate was correct.

"Does being right never get old?"

"Never."

I rolled my eyes, and spent the rest of the lesson watching the clock and willing it to move faster. It didn't.

* * *

Spanish passed in a blur of nothing-ness. The same introductions were made, although we got away with saying less. The only difference there was that we had to say it in Spanish. Not a massive problem for us, as we were all fluent. In fact, all of us spoke a minimum of four languages. Having perfect recall was an awesome part of my existence, at least most of the time.

We had decided to meet by our lockers during first break, as Alice was missing Jasper, and I was looking forward to seeing an angry Rose unleashed in the halls. I had my small joys and this was one of them. Since my eldest sister had so little tolerance for humans, especially human teenage girls, I knew that her reaction was going to scare away any people hoping to get the gossip on the new kids.

"Hey Rose!" I shouted down the hall, having seen my other siblings waiting for us. I shouted louder than I needed to, she would have heard me if I had whispered, but I was hoping to irritate some folk.

"BELLSIE-BOO!" Was shouted at me by Emmett, who clearly was upset that his mate was upset. If you mess with one, you mess with us all.

"BROTHER BEAR!" I hollered back. Despite my extreme dislike of attention, this was actually fun, as all eyes were looking between me and Emmett. Ah the joys of small town gossip.

Edward rolled his eyes at our display, while Alice had locked eyes with Jasper and therefore was now completely unreachable. It goes to show how extreme vampire senses are in comparison to human though. Any mortal would have walked into a pole with the intensity of the look they were sharing. As always, I felt I was intruding on something private, so I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down towards our family.

Emmett picked me up and swung me round fast enough to make a human hurl, while Rosalie laughed at us, and Edward snickered in the background.

"Nice to see you smile Rose, I heard some things have been said. Any input?"

"I'll tell you at lunch Bells, that way if I get too irate I can make a quick getaway and still have time to relieve some inner tension" At this, Rosalie winked at Emmett, who looked like he had swallowed a coat hanger his smile was so big.

"Ew guys, seriously." Jasper wrinkled his nose while gently chastising the physically affectionate couple.

Edward tutted behind me "No shame, some people."

"Yeah, you're just jealous little bro!" Emmett leaned over to punch Edward lightly on the shoulder. Of course it had to be light, or Edward would have gone through the wall. We found that out about thirty years ago. Esme was_ mad._

"I assure you Emmett, I am in no way jealous. I just wish to Hades that my big brother could keep his thoughts clean."

"Alright, ease up on the Edwardian, Eduardo."

"Don't call me Eduardo"

"Boys, boys, let's not let this get messy. We can talk about this later." Alice, always the voice of reason. I'm also guessing that here was a very real possibility of a vamp wrestling match, right in the middle of the history building.

"Or not, since you guys have this fight like every other day. So let's just let it go alright?" Ah so Rosalie was annoyed with her husband the way I was with mine, Always a possibility I suppose.

Me and Rose made eye contact and nodded slightly to each other. I saw three fingers go up next to her hip, which she put down slowly. 3-2-1 and

CRACK! Two vamps got two smacks from two irritated wives.

"OW! Damn it Rosie what was that for?!"

"Yeouch! Bella! That was completely unnecessary!"

"Yeah? I beg to differ."

He poked his tongue out at me! My always proper, Edwardian gentleman of a vampire husband actually poked his tongue out at me. Alice laughed so hard at his and Emmett's expression that I swear she actually managed to choke. Deeply impressive, that.

Rosalie was looking around us, at the always curious eyes that seemed to follow us wherever we went. A guy wearing a football jacket with the name 'Smith' written on the back was looking Rose up and down with a really nasty looking smirk on his lips. When he saw that she had noticed him, he lifted an eyebrow and jerked his head in a 'come hither' gesture. Rose actually gagged, before turning her back on the pubescent prick ogling her.

"Ew. That's just…ew.

This, _boy, _clearly thought he was school stud, god's gift to woman kind, alpha male of the high school hierarchy. Poor fool. Like he had a chance with any mated Vampire. Well, I doubted he had a chance with any unmated Vampire either, but that was neither here nor there. What was funny about the situation was that clearly 'Smith' thought he was so desirable that he could get the hottest of the new beautiful people.

I lowered my shield to ask Edward what the guy was thinking.

"Honestly? He's just incredibly arrogant. He has never had a girl turn him down, and so he thinks he can get anyone he desires. He actually has no particular desire for Rosalie specifically; he just wants to prove to the rest of the school that he is capable of securing even the most beautiful girl here."

"Ah. So, to sum up, what you're saying is that Em's gonna have to go Vamp on his ass?"

"Essentially, yes. Rose saying no isn't going to change anything; he's still going to pursue her relentlessly.

Emmet's face was growing darker and darker. He most definitely looked bad-ass vamp right then. Looking the boy firmly in the eye, he grabbed Rose and picked her up. He sent a challenging look Smith's way before pulling Rosalie into a deep kiss that had me and Alice whistling and cat-calling. This was intentional, it pointed out to all watching that Rose and Emmett were together and happy. If anyone challenged it, there would be pain. Edward and Jasper quickly followed suit, grabbing and kissing me and Alice respectively. We did this at every new school as a way to show quite clearly we were all taken. We did go to one school where there was a strict no PDA policy. That school was hell. We didn't even last an hour before we all had detention. Yeah, we didn't stay there all that long.

"It didn't work."

"What do you mean? It always works, going bad-ass."

"He just sees it as a bigger challenge, a quest to be conquered."

Emmet and Edward's whispered conversation, spoken too fast for human ears, had clearly set Rose on edge. However, as per usual, Alice was the voice of reason. To be completely fair, her visions probably helped.

"Don't worry. We are all mated, and no pesky human can come become between us. You all know this."

"We know it, and we are logically well aware. Doesn't make the looks any easier or the jealousy any less. It's an unfortunate hormonal response left over from the teenage years." Rosalie pouted.

"Don't worry Rosie, baby. We will be fine. The stupid little human will catch on eventually. There's already a pair of girls over there who are eyeing up Jasper and Edward. This happens every time we go somewhere new. Soon, we will be known as the elusive Cullen's, the same way we were before when we were here and they will all back off." This was maybe one of the most reassuring things I had ever heard Emmett say and found it hard to conceal my surprise. Next to me, Edward was snarling.

"Besides, never forget, they mess with one, they mess with all."

"Hear, Hear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Gym. Why, _why_, Gym? To make poor mortals (and immortals) suffer this way? I knew that as a human I had been so clumsy I was almost disabled, which would explain my hatred of gym back then. Now, this class was a whole different kind of torture. We can't be hurt, we are fast and graceful. We were also playing human, which meant walking slowly, running at an extremely sedate pace, and acting as if we found this kind of thing hard. None of us hated Gym more than Emmett, but we had learned to endure over the decades. When one of us was especially frustrated, we would go home and play Vampire football. Oddly, they were mixing the juniors and seniors into one class, so this period we shared.

Emmet's face when we girls walked into the gym itself was truly priceless. I'd never had this lesson with my biggest brother before, as we were always in different grades. He looked so pissed off I couldn't hide my giggles. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, instinctively knowing what I was giggling about. I smirked back at him, before looking over at my bear of a brother and raising my eyebrows at the look of sheer irritation playing across his features.

He shot me a look that quite clearly said 'can it, or I'll can it for you.' Being the mature baby sister that I am I reached my middle finger up to scratch my nose – and casually flipped him off before poking my tongue out at him and rolling my eyes. Rose and Edward were laughing quietly under their breath at the brother sister bonding before looking at me and Emmett and each holding out a hand. Another public claim of who was whose. Again, none of us minded it all that much.

Once we girls had reached the guys as they stood against the back wall of the gym, we heard the whispers begin to increase. This always happened when we stood together in a group, as it was easier to see our differences. However, we were normally outside of a classroom when this happened. Being in this smelly gym with the teenage girls and the cheap perfume and the sweating teenage boys was already a sickening experience. Seriously, the stink was _unbelievable_. Add that to the whispers that we could all hear echoing off the white washed stone walls and the place became oddly suffocating. Having absolutely no shame, I and my kin listened to the words swirling round us, while Edward listened to the words that they weren't saying.

"…_too pale and pretty…"_

"…_dude, do they ever sleep? They look so tired!..."_

"…_.I totally call the smoking hot blonde…"_

"…_I hope they feel like they're settling in alright…"_

"…_She thinks she's better than me, than all of us. Her and her freaky looking family. I'll put her in her place, she will learn whose queen bee round here…"_

At this last obnoxious statement, made by a bottle-blonde with so much lip gloss on that we could see the strings when her lips parted (just, no) Rosalie hissed and a growl built up low in her chest.

"Easy baby, don't let some pitiful human with delusions of grandeur piss you off."

"Rose, your plan to put her in her place will work. She will back off, at least for a while. You know that she is no match for this family." Alice again soothing the disgruntled members of the family.

"Is this by any chance the girl that insulted you, and us, this morning in your first class?" I asked.

"Yep" Jasper answered, allowing some waves of serenity to drift around the group. We were all looking unnaturally rigid, our annoyance at this girl who dared mess with us and ours turning all our eyes black as self- preservation kicked in.

"That twisted bitch."

We all turned to stare at my mate in shock. Edward never swore. Ever. He was too gentlemanly. When he had had cursed in front of me while stopping me being squished by a van during my human years, that had made him feel guilty for a while. Never swear in the presence of a lady. No exceptions. So for him to swear now, not just in front of me but in front of our sisters too…just damn. He must be pissed.

"Love. What's wrong? What is who thinking?"

"That…_girl_. She's honestly thinking of all the ways she can try and get the sheep following her to agree to set Rosalie up in some way to get her expelled. They're violent mostly. Ways to start a fight, ways to hurt herself and make it look like it was Rose that did the hurting. The things she's imagining could easily expose us and destroy our family. Not just from the Volturi either. She knows we're adopted and is trying to think of ways she could have us separated. What the hell?"

Alice's eyes went blank, searching our future to see what this blonde thing would try to do to us. By this time, we were 'playing' badminton. Our conversation and observations had not meant that we weren't able to follow the directions of the coach as well as the vile thoughts this girl was spewing at my not miserable looking husband.

Alice's eyes refocused and she looked up at us while swinging her racket to hit the birdie back towards Jasper, who she was naturally partnering. "There's nothing. I get the impression that this girl is all mouth and no action that her threats towards violence are normally enough. It's 90% probable that once she sees we cannot be intimidated she will just back off, declaring us mentally unstable or something. It doesn't matter really; we have never tried to be particularly friendly towards humans."

"Well, except this one clumsy thing that stumbled into our lives and wouldn't let go…" Emmet guffaw resounded around the gym. I poked my tongue out at him once more.

"You love me!"

"Sure, sure."

I laughed and Edward smirked. We still saw Jacob, of course. He and Nessie had left the family about fifty years before. Although I missed my daughter dearly, I knew that there were things she wanted and needed to do with her husband before she would be truly happy. We saw her at least once a year, when she would stay with us for a month before resuming her travels. It was usually around her birthday or Christmas, a time when families traditionally got together. I always looked forward to their visits.

Suddenly, from across the court, Alice gasped as her vision when blank. She looked slightly fearful when she looked up at us, as if afraid of what our reactions would be to the vision that she just had, and what she saw. Her head snapped to her right, at a slightly too fast to be human rate, before she began hissing under her breath.

"_Rose!_"

Rosalie tilted her head ever so slightly in Alice's direction, showing that she was listening. She couldn't look at her as if she had been called as no one but us had heard Alice call her name.

"Whatever you do, don't react to what you are about to hear. Think of your plan, and that it will work and this girl will just fade into the background. I mean it Rosalie, whatever you do -_do not react to what you hear."_

Rose looked slightly confused but nodded ever so slightly any way, showing that she understood and would listen. If there was one thing that she would listen to, it was Alice's visions. Although she was far from infallible, and none of us expected her to be, she had gotten us out of so much shit, or prevented so much shit, from happening to our family over the years that the trust we had in her was solid as rock.

Before I could allow this thought to grow any more, I heard the snotty sounding voice of the bottle blonde from across the gym. We had to pretend we couldn't hear her, as we were too far away, but we caught_ Every. Fucking. Word._

"Who the hell do they think they are? They may have only been here for, like, half a day and already they are walking around like they own the place. Not only are they all fucking freaky looking, but the cars they drive? The clothes they wear? As fucking if. They clearly buy their shit at second hand stores and live in a shack or something. I read fashion magazines religiously and have never seen any of that shit so it must be so effing ancient that they pick it up in bargain bins at flea markets. Doesn't matter how pretty they are, doesn't change the fact that they are clearly _poor."_

At the end of this little rant, we were all hissing. Alice was actually growling, truly furious that someone would dare insult her fashion sense. Since she dressed the whole family, this was especially harsh. She had now progressed to snarling, and her eyes had turned black. Emmett was having a hard time holding Rosalie back without it actually _looking_ like he was holding her back.

"Rosalie! Don't react!" Edward hissed the warning at her, and she immediately relaxed. A smirk appeared on her face all of a sudden and she nodded as she and Alice made eye contact. Remembering what Alice had said to Rose before the peroxide prick had opened her mouth, I realised that the smug look she was sporting must be about her plan.

Suddenly I couldn't wait until lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Read and Review!  
**

**Chapter Six**

Walking as a group into the cafeteria, we ignored the renewed gossip from those who hadn't seen us in person yet and walked to grab our props. The tray of food that I received was so disgusting that for once it actually looked worse than it smelled. This very rarely happened, and I was genuinely curious as to just what the hell this shit was supposed to be. Even Emmett had looked at his plate like the slop would rear up and bite him.

Having chosen to sit at the same table that had been the 'Cullen table' last time we were all here (after Emmett had once again gone bad-ass on the poor humans who dared to sit there), Alice looked at her tray, then Jasper's before looking around the table at the _stuff _ we had to pretend to eat. "So, I know that Cullen responsibility comes first, but I would rather everyone here thought we were anorexic than even pretend to put this shit near my mouth."

Rosalie and Edward actually seemed to have something in common for once, as they looked at Alice, nodded earnestly and grabbed all of our trays to go and dump in the bin. "Wait! You can't throw it away. I know we want to, and based on the smell we really need to, but we can't. Cullen responsibility, remember? What if somebody looks at us to long? Today we are the centre of attention." Rose and Edward rolled their eyes, sat back down and shuddered in unison.

"Urgh. I have a hard time with the whole pretending to eat thing any way, but that isn't even fit for human consumption."

"Couldn't agree with you more Rose."

I was watching Rosalie and Edward's conversation, but not really paying attention. I was desperate to know what Rose was going to do about the bitch in gym.

Alice, having seen the question I was about to ask, started the conversation for me.

"So, what are we doing about peroxide princess over there?"

I knew that Alice already knew, as she had kept reminding us that the plan would work, but Rosalie's face darkened slightly at the thought of that bitch and her poisonous mouth. None of us could help but glance over at her table, where she was surrounded by her little nest of vipers. By the way they were glancing over at us time and time again; they were spewing vitriol about us. Jealousy can be a truly ugly thing.

"Yeah, and what exactly is her problem with us in the first place? I mean I can feel the jealousy coming off of her but there is also genuine _hate._ The silly girl doesn't even know us, and she's decided we're poor and abused?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper with her eyes narrowed. "She actually hates us? Have we had that before? I mean, we get indifference a lot, the occasional stupid human who tries to befriend us" – her eyes cut to me and I rolled mine in return – "But have we actually ever had real hate so quickly?"

"Once." Emmett answered. "Remember that guy before we moved here the first time who decided that we were all worth hating because the girls were already taken? Both Edward and Jasper said that that hatred stemmed from jealousy too. And that was just because he couldn't get in Alice's pants."

"Damn, really?" I looked at Edward, slightly surprised that humans could be so petty. I know I was pretty sure that Edward hated me when we first met, but I think on a subconscious level I had already decided he wasn't quite human.

Edward nodded his head at me. He explained how after they had done the usual PDA so that people would know who was within a couple, the guy's thoughts had gone dark, and he had immediately hated the Cullen's and all they stood for.

"Wow…that is just…fucked up."

Emmett nodded at me "Yeah Bells and it looks like it will be the same situation here."

"Oh wonderful."

As a family we, for obvious reasons, valued our privacy. We needed to be unmemorable, like ghosts. People would know we were in their class but the memories would fade as we would never offer interaction. The Cullen's would always be the end of the sentence 'Hey, remember those freaky pale kids from high school? What was their name again…?' This was imperative for our survival. We could not afford to stand out. Well. More than we already did.

Jasper had decided that the trip down memory lane was irrelevant and focused back on the plan Rosalie had made.

"So, Rose, what exactly has pissed you off so much? She is not the first girl to spout shit about us, and I doubt she will be the last."

"It's two things really. One, she said Carlisle and Esme abused us. Now, I know that that is only not possible but an absolutely ridiculous thing to say, so normally I would just let it go, roll my eyes, move on ya know? But we haven't even been here a day. She has no idea who we are, let alone who our parents are. Jealousy is one thing, but to attack someone's parents? It's just cruel. Two, she said that we live in a shack. Our home is beautiful and it would break Esme's heart to hear her home referred to as such. However, the thing that has really _really_ fucked me off? She is spreading around the school that We. Are. _Poor!"_

Complete silence. Rosalie very rarely had opinions on humans in the first place, unless they hit on Emmett of course, so to hear her rant about one with such passion was a little shocking.

"Um, Rosie?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"You're upset, not because if the whole abuse thing is heard by a teacher that could very well lead to exposure, but because she is spreading that we are poor?"

"Yes! It's just so _insulting!"_

We all exchanged looks around Rosalie, a little bit concerned. After all, when I had first shown an interest in Edward, she was so concerned about exposure that she didn't speak to me for over a year!

Edward had clearly decided to gloss over the slightly sticky moment and turned to look Rose in the eye. "So, you have a plan to put this girl in her place then?"

Instantly, Rose's face lights up into that truly evil grin, the one that when I was human made me want to run for cover and hide somewhere dark. I noticed Emmett shrink slightly in his seat. This was the look that graced her face when he was in trouble and his self-preservation instinct kicked in. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Not many things frighten Emmett, so to see him so scared of his wife was a source of amusement for us all. I think that if the human males that followed her around knew how scary she could be, no one would dare look in her direction again.

"Yes, actually I do. We are going to go against all of the vile things she said about us, but one at a time. Firstly starting with this whole 'poor' thing. Then we will, of course, get Esme into the plan so that she knows just what this is threatening when it comes to trying to tear our family apart."

We all nodded, happy to help in any way we could to get this human girl to leave us alone. We didn't want her to stare at us or look into us too much, and if she was serious about trying to split us all up, that would happen and we would likely have to leave the country for several decades.

"So, here's phase one of our plan 'Get the Human to Shoo' –"

At this point, Alice suddenly went still and her face blanked over, before she came back to herself and hisses "Act human!" at us. Oh dear. This meant actually taking a bite of the food we were using as props. Oh _ick. _ We all looked at each other quickly, before bracing ourselves and simultaneously picking up our forks and chewing and swallowing whatever had happened to land there. Edward and Emmett had the least tolerance for human food, and they could both be heard whispering 'Cullen responsibility' over and over under their breath. Edward looked at me with a pained expression on his face before hissing like a child "Please, can I be done now?"

I laughed and nodded before looking at Alice and wondering why we had had to eat anything at all. Since I had decided to ask the question, Alice could see me asking it and answered quickly.

"You remember that boy Smith, from the hallway before classes?"

"Yeah, the one who hit on Rosalie?"

"Yeah, that one. Well he was staring at Rose and trying to decide how to climb that particular mountain when he noticed that we weren't eating anything. He would have gone to a teacher or principal and we would have been supervised at meal times for a week to make sure we ingested something."

Emmett actually gagged. Everyone else's nose crinkled in disgust, before we thanked Alice for getting us out of that situation. Eating a full meal was just not possible; it started to rot in our stomachs and caused pain. The more we ate the quicker that happened.

"Well, I gotta go blow chunks. Coming Edward?" Emmett started to stand up from the table before Alice shot me and Rosalie a look. Grabbing our respective husbands arms we made them sit down once more.

"What's up Alice?" Edward grimaced as the answer to the question flew across her mind.

"You won't be able to cough it up at school; you're going to have to wait until we get home."

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"Because, someone will hear us, and the school is so small that the gossip will start. This will be heard by the principal and then the whole supervised eating will happen anyway. You have to just hold it in. Two hours guys, that's all."

If they could have, I swear that the guys had just turned green. Emmett had a really hard time holding down human food, so I was fairly sure that he wouldn't last very long before the need to dispose of the mouthful he had eaten became too pronounced and he fled to the nearest bathroom. Edward was actually much the same way, but he had an immense amount of self-control so it was far more likely that he would make it until the end of the day. He would probably have to pull over on the way home and run into the woods but he would make it out of school and that was the important part.

We wanted some clarification on what Rosalie's plan was, but just as we were about to ask, again, the warning bell rang and we had to leave for class. Edward looked at me with a massive smile on his face. He was really looking forward to recreating the scene where we had first met; although this time he would remember his manners and speak to his wife. If I caught even a whiff of the black glare he had shot me back then, the man was being cut off. I told him as such with a raised shield and he looked at me with a pained expression on his face.

"It wouldn't happen anyway love, no need to threaten the goods."

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of us now, for a start so what made me hate you in the first place is gone forever, and also I love you too much to ever be able to look at you that way."

"Hmmm. If you say so, although the whole school knows that we are together so this whole recreating the magic thing sounds ever so pointless to me. I would rather feel you up under the table and create a whole new range of memories at our former lab table."

At this, Alice burst into her chime-like laughter, causing many people to turn their heads in our direction. If I could have, I knew I would be blushing at the attention.

"See, Edward that is one major difference to last time right there. Alice is in the class with us now, which you said didn't happen last time."

"Yes, I know that, I just would like it if you would remember our first meeting love, that's all."

"Edward, do you ever think that maybe I didn't want to remember the time that you glared at me and spent an hour plotting my death? I do remember the second time we met, when you actually spoke to me for the first time. Much more important I think our first conversation. Even if we did talk about the weather."

"What is wrong with talking about the weather? And I was trying to stick to safe topics, as in, 'Keep listing the reasons you shouldn't kill the puny human.'

"You are making movie references now. The Hulk? Really?"

"I was not quoting The Hulk. I was quoting Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory."

"Yup, much better."

Edward shot me a scathing look at my use of sarcasm before deciding to do the dignified thing and ignore me. Yeah like that was going to be happening. He could ignore anything for hours, after all the practice he has had ignoring the voices in his head. He couldn't ignore one voice though. Mine. Hee this was going to be fun. Once we had taken our seats at our original lab table, with Alice sitting behind me next to a human who looked like she would rather be anywhere else, I began.

"_**Edward."**_

Nothing. Not even an eyebrow twitch.

"_**Edwaaaaaard…"**_

Damn. Alright, the big guns.

"_**You going to ignore me? Alright then lover boy. I'll just start planning our night tonight."**_

Once I made this decision, Alice kicked the back of my chair. Looking at her over my shoulder, I saw her give me a very slight nod. Excellent. I was going to enjoy this immensely.

"_**First, I think I'll take a shower. Alone, of course, since you're ignoring me, and have the water as hot as it can go. I'm almost moaning just thinking about it. Then I'll leave the bathroom naked, without bothering to dry off just walk to the closet. Of course I'll still be alone as you are still ignoring me at this point, so I'll just grab my dark blue slip and curl up in the bed with a good book. I won't bother with panties it isn't like I need them and I fine them so constrictive."**_

At this, his leg was twitching. I smirked to myself as I considered this a victory. No one else could have gotten such a reaction and I felt irrationally proud of myself. I was playing slightly dirty though; I knew how much Edward loved that slip. He nearly came every time he saw me wearing it. I needed a stronger reaction though.

"_**Of course, husband of mine, if you were talking to me the evening could go very differently. You could join me in the shower and let me soap you up, running my hands over every inch of your skin. I could lick you dry, tasting your sweet skin from shoulder to shin. I could lick up your inner thigh and taste the sweetest part of you. I could swallow you whole…"**_

Edward swallowed. Hard. Twice. I was doing an internal happy dance. Less than five minutes had passed in class and teasing Edward into speaking to me was only taking part of my concentration.

"_**I wouldn't stop there, mind you. Once you were done I would push you into the bedroom, onto the soft carpet that feels like silk. We wouldn't make it to the bed. It would be just like our first ever night in our cottage. I would straddle you, making sure you could smell and feel what you were doing to me. I would tease you, rubbing myself up and down without ever letting you in. when you couldn't take it anymore, I would finally let the first inch slide ever so slowly into –"**_

"Bella! Stop, _please."_

"Why, Edward whatever is the matter. Don't you want to carry on ignoring me? Oh dear, you seem to have a problem there. Might be a little _hard _to get over."

Alice burst into loud laughter. Every head in the classroom turned to look at her, and then us, while Edward wore a look that I was sure meant he would have been blushing if able.

"Something to share, Miss Cullen?"

"Be…Ed…little prob…hahahahahhahaaaa."

"No, sir, I am sure that Alice is just fine, thank you."

"Alice" Edward hissed "Be quiet."

Alice gradually sobered enough to utter an apology to the teacher before her eyebrow crooked as she peered at me, wearing a victorious smile, and Edward who looked a cross between embarrassed and begrudgingly amused.

"I cannot _wait_ to tell Emmett about this."

Edward swallowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer, i own nothing. Is anybody liking my story or should i give up?**

**Chapter Seven**

Alice's evil-looking grin, the one she wore when I had lost a bet and had to go shopping with her, remained on her face as biology finished. Having that look on her face attracted some strange looks from passing students, probably because it looked odd on such a small person. After all, how could a person that small actually inflict so much damage on a person that she would even have a smile like that? Ha! If only they knew.

Walking through the halls to our next class, I would swear that Edward was now the colour of bleached bone. It took a lot to get Edward flustered, and clearly the idea of Emmett and his teasing for the next one hundred years was enough to get Edward to panic. After all, it isn't like Emmett would forget. For my part, I actually felt a little guilty. I had just wanted to bring Edward out of his mood and start talking again; I did not know that it would turn out this way. I may have misunderstood the intentions behind Alice's earlier nod to me. She turned to me and winked. Yup, she so did that on purpose. How rude. I took Edward's hand and squeezed lightly so that he would know I felt bad, and I was sorry. He was turning to look at me when we heard a mutter from a few feet behind us.

"Eurgh! Incest. They can't afford to go out and meet new people so they keep it in the family. Inbreeding is against the law."

Ah, peroxide princess was back, spewing her venom over poor unsuspecting people. I could hear Alice and Edward growling low in their chests, not loud enough for the humans to actually hear, but by the way some scampered out of their path it was enough to engage the fight or flight response. I knew from the slight darkening at the edge of my vision that my eyes were turning black to reflect the rage that was coursing through me. We could see Rose, Em and Jasper walking towards us and we all sped up, probably now walking ever so slightly too quickly. At this point however, either no one was actually paying attention to us, which I find hard to believe as we had been the centre of attention all day, or we had sufficiently scared the humans so much that they had cleared the hallway. I like to believe that it was the latter and they had decided not to cross the Cullen family. Either that or we were still scary and foreign enough, despite being 'pretty', for people to not want to come anywhere near.

"Rosalie, your plan had better work, that bitch needs to go down before we suddenly have to move again."

Although we all agreed with him, Edward had shocked us all slightly both for swearing and for clearly plotting murder. It was a turn on, frankly.

"Don't worry brother, phase one begins tomorrow. Seven o clock sharp."

"And it will work, for a while at least. People want, need to believe something bad about us, despite the fact they have no idea who we are. Peroxide has just created a rumour that is easy to believe. Us being poor is simple but effective, the way to disprove this is fairly simple for us but is probably only the beginning. A new rumour circulating is that our mother may have a drink or drug problem because of the fact that she doesn't work, her husband does and they have so many children."

We all growled at this, and Rosalie had to put her arms around Emmett as he had actually upgraded slightly to snarling. This was not nearly as subtly as growling as it showed on his face, and had to be stopped before we were noticed. He calmed somewhat, but he was still just as angry as the rest of us. Nobody insulted Esme.

"Nobody insults our Mom. Nobody."

Emmett spoke this without yelling or raising his voice but several people still shrank back, the few either brave or nosy enough to be close enough to hear - the menace in his tone was clearly audible.

Once again Alice and Jasper were the voices of reason, Jasper sending out waves of calm and Alice speaking to back up the feelings he was sending out.

"Em, we know that these people are ignorant of us and our situation, and you know what small town gossip is like. Just because it's going around doesn't mean that anyone actually believes the crap that they are hearing. As I said, they need this stuff to deal with the jealousy over the way that we look."

"Makes sense I guess. Doesn't mean that I have to like it." Emmett was unusually serious. For all the laughter and the pranking that Emmett brought and the child like qualities he had, he was all about our family and the happiness therein. I think that this was part of the reason that he accepted me so easily into the Cullen clan, despite his mate's feelings on the subject. He just wanted Edward to be happy.

"Maybe we should skip?" Rose suggested.

"We can't. It's our first day, if we skip now eyes will be on us and our attendance for the rest of the year. You know we need to stay as often as possible on non-sunny days."

"Ali, I love you darlin', but sometimes you are such a party pooper."

We laughed at Jasper's comment which seemed to crack the tension hanging over us at least a little.

Alice suddenly perked up. "Hey, Emmett. You'll never guess what happened in biology. This will crack you up!"

"Come on Bella." Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me away towards our next class. As we walked the corridor I heard Emmett shout after me.

"Oh Bellsie! I didn't know you had it in you! I. Am. Impressed!

Edward and I groaned before laughing quietly to ourselves.

* * *

At the end of the day we met at the cars. Emmett had decided that despite the rumours circulating about us, the general gossip was not nearly enough and wanted to make a dramatic exit. This involved the two cars idling side by side at the exit of the parking lot and then him and Edward gunning the engines before racing each other home. This could only end in (metaphorical) tears.

"No" Rose and I stated in unison.

"What? Baby, please? Come on, think of their faces!" Emmett was pouting at Rosalie, giving her his best puppy dog face. Rose was, of course, immune.

"I said no. Give me your car keys."

Emmett looked horrified that she would stoop so low.

"_Now."_

"Okay, okay." Hanging his head, Emmett looked morosely at his wife before dropping his keys into her waiting hand.

Edward sniggered at his face and fate.

"Edward, you too. Give me your keys."

Edward looked from me to his car and back again. There was clear conflict in his eyes. He was very weird about anyone driving his precious Volvo, no matter how many models he had had by now.

"Who do you love more, me or the car?"

"Oooooooh! Answer correctly Edward!" Was the ever mature response from Em and Jasper.

"You."

"Right answer, hand 'em over."

He did reluctantly. Rosalie looked at me and raised her left eyebrow. I nodded to her.

"$50?"

"Nah babe, $100"

Laughing at the looks on our husbands faces me and my sister got in the drivers seats with Alice laughing with us. Jasper was having a hard time not laughing along with us, feeling probably that he should stick with the male versus female code. Or, Us and Them.

We lined up and revved our engines and on Emmett's count, which was of course shouted out of the window for maximum impact, we gunned it squealing out of the parking lot.

Yeah, now we're the victims of gossip? Wait until tomorrow. With that display and the fact that Rosalie's plan was going live at seven sharp? This should be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Once we reached our home – a dead heat, by the way- we were greeted by Esme who was waiting in the foyer as she always did after our endless days at school. With her welcoming smile and the motherly love in her eyes, it was nice that despite the amount of times we had moved this never changed. Always made me feel fuzzy inside.

"How was your first day dears?"

"Fine" Me.

"Boring" Emmett.

"Irritating" Jasper

"Same old" Edward

"Okay" Alice

"Fucking Infuriating."

"Rosalie! Language!"

Looking at Rose I noticed that she was growling, her eyes were black and she looked ready to kill. In response to the thoughts running through her head, Edward's eyes were darkening to match hers. Clearly Peroxide had upset Rosalie more than we all originally thought. I wondered if she had been in their last class. Edward, Alice and I only shared Gym with her as she was a senior, which meant that she shared far more classes with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. First time I've ever been truly glad that we were playing a year younger.

"Mom. You don't understand! There is a reason that I am so angry, I am not just shooting my mouth off." Calling Esme 'Mom' was a good way to get her to listen to us when she was slightly miffed at us. It always made her glow. Well played, sister dear.

Esme raised her eyebrows at Rose "Explain your potty mouth then. Now."

"A girl. Peroxide Princess. Poisonous Prick." Esme clearly was not convinced with this argument.

"We have had nasty reactions from people before Rose, since when have you been bothered by shallow human teenagers?" Esme was still calm, speaking in her soft tone as if she could be asking Carlisle to pass a book.

"Since she insulted you!" Rosalie shouted. "Since she insulted, our _family_, our _home, _ and our _parents_! Spitting venom about how we're poor and she's going to get our family torn apart. Waffling about going to Child Protective Services, telling them that we live in a hovel and you and Carlisle are unfit. She said that we were poor, and that we must have an alcoholic mother because you don't work and she doesn't recognise the labels on our clothes. We have been there for _one day_ mom. You're right, normally I don't let teenage dramas get to me, especially not vindictive drama queens. But when someone insults you, our family and the home you work so hard to make beautiful, you better fucking believe that I'm gonna bring the bitch down. And as a family, that is exactly what we are going to do."

Esme stared at Rosalie for a long moment before turning and meeting each of our sets of identical eyes, looking for confirmation. She must have seen what she needed to see because she nodded to herself, looking at the floor. We were all shocked when a feral snarl ripped from our mother-for-all-intent-and-purposes and she looked up, meeting Rosalie's eyes, her own a very dark black. We all flinched back a little, our natural survival instincts screaming at us to run. We love Esme dearly, but any angry mother is scary, wherever that anger is directed. An overprotective, furious, _Vampire mother_. Urgh, I think we all got chills. When Esme Cullen goes all Mama Bear, you better believe you back off. Slowly.

"She said those things about our family?" Esme's tone was a direct contradiction to the fire of rage that still shone out of her dark eyes. We all nodded in unison, a little frightened about where this was going.

"Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward?"

"Yes Mom" we chorused.

"Bring that fucker to her knees, you hear me?"

Shocked mute by her cursing, something she never _ever_ did all we could do was stare and make a solid attempt at catching flies.

"I said, _you hear me_?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"I must go and see your father, it appears we have some things to discuss."

At that Esme swept gracefully from the room, and we all let out a breath I don't think any of us realised we were holding. Jasper summed it up nicely with one word.

"Wow"

* * *

A few hours later, we were sat around our dining room table having a family conference. About two hours after Esme had left we had decided to go hunting, more for the fun than necessity as we had all hunted over the weekend to prepare for school. When we returned home, laughing and in better spirits we found Carlisle sitting at the head of the table with Esme to his right. They were clearly waiting for us to return home and actually gave the impression that neither of them had moved since they sat down. Carlisle had a strange look on his face, a mix between frustration, rage and extreme sadness. Man, Edward and Jasper must've been going bonkers over those thoughts and feelings. Seeing our father so sad was jarring for me and I immediately walked to him and gave him a hug, which he returned before I walked to my seat beside Edward. Once we were all seated, Emmett started us off.

"It's okay Dad. Spit it out."

Carlisle sighed, genuinely distressed and looked up from his folded hands.

"Is what your mother tells me true? Has someone actually decided to spread rumours about our family saying that we are unfit as parents?"

We all nodded and his face, if possible, became even graver. This worried me, and I know it worried Jasper, as it worried him so much his emotions spilled out and I was suddenly ten times more worried than I had been. Damn Empath.

"Have you decided on how you are going to handle this problem? This is such a small town that it wouldn't take much gossip for CPS to actually appear on our doorstep. As I know you know, this would be a massive problem as technically we are all dead. Officially as well as being the undead."

Alice answered Carlisle, trying to make her voice sound ever so slightly softer.

"We have decided to handle the problems one at a time. Easiest to deal with first. So the fact that Peroxide is spreading rumours that we are poor is the easiest to disprove. We figure that if she is proved wrong about that than less people are likely to believe the poison this this Viper is spewing."

"Will it work?"

"Yes, at least for a while. We may have to have a Christmas or New Year's party so that people can see our home. Seeing that we live as we do will definitely prove that we do not live in some decrepit hovel."

All of our noses wrinkled as Alice spat the last words and Esme honestly looked like she would cry if she could.

"Don't worry Mom. Our homes are always beautiful and we have you to thank for that." Edwards's voice was soft and sincere and we were all quick to vehemently agree with the sentiment.

"Mom, you know how much we love our family, and all the beautiful things we have. Don't let Peroxide make you believe that you are anything less than a wonderful mother to us." Again, my husband and siblings all agreed with what I was saying.

Emmett had decided to improve the moment in that special way of his.

"GROUP HUG!"

We all got up and jumped on our parents. Jasper was finally able to calm Esme completely.

"Don't you worry about school. We have done this many times and I have no doubt that between Edward and Alice we will be prepared for anything. We will be okay. We will get through this, as a family. After all, she's just a teenager.

I really hoped he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, at around four AM, us Cullen kids had once again met around the dining room table for our own version of a family conference. Both Edward and Emmett were a bit peeved by this, as the order to meet had cut into what Em called 'Real Sexy Time'- you could hear the capitals when he spoke. The man is bonkers, seriously.

A knocking on the table had us all looking up at Rosalie, who was sitting in Carlisle's customary seat. Her plan, her lead. Oh sweet baby Jesus, the woman had a gavel. Was everyone in my family crazy? Shaking my head, I hid my smile and paid attention. I didn't want to cross Rose if I could help it; she was the scariest of my siblings.

"Right! Listen Up!" Again, with the vocal capital letters. "We are here to discuss the first part of our truly brilliant plan 'Punish the Peroxide Princess'. As you know, this plan, and how far it goes will depend on whether the previous moments of diabolical genius have worked and the bitch has learned to shut her mouth. We will be starting off easy, going against the rumours of us being poor. This will be so ridiculously easy, it's actually laughable."

"Evil genius laugh! Muahahahahahahaaaaa!"

"Emmett, shut it."

"Sorry babe."

"Anyway, as I was saying. The first part is actually very simple. We are simply going to get dressed in our most expensive clothes, at least the ones we can get away with wearing whilst as school. Boys, I'm talking leather jackets, ray bans, the whole nine yards."

All the boys stood up as one and saluted. Having caught Alice's eye it was all I could do to not laugh at them. Damn if that wasn't just adorable.

"The labels we wear need to be noticeable. People need to look at us and know who we are wearing. This is not an award show and we don't want people asking us. Wear your most expensive shoes too. Not leather, your trainers. I know you all have a custom Nike pair. Get 'em out, get 'em on."

Nobody was arguing with her. This plan was straight to the point and easy to execute. I'm glad my curiosity held out. I had been dying (ha!) to find out what she was planning for us to do.

"Girls!"

Alice and I sat up straighter. Alice knew pretty much the outcome of this plan, but Rose's ideas had started getting more and more diabolical and extreme to prove her point, so nothing was really fixed properly. You could tell how bad it was when Alice had sat on the front steps rubbing her temples and muttering 'make up your pissing mind already' under her breath. I was completely clueless of course, and therefore was listening so that I didn't mess up. That would suck massively.

"Ours is the same thing, but more out there. I'm thinking Victoria Beckham jeans, known, iconic designer shoes, massive designer handbags, Gucci shades, that kind of thing. Classy, not trashy. Bella, I want you to wear that blue cashmere coat of yours. Not only is it Vintage Chanel it screams money."

I nodded, thinking that if I was still human I would have run for the hills the moment heels were mentioned. I suppose a century of practice will help with that though.

"Alice, I need you to wear the highest designer heels that you have. Again, flash that red sole. And your tight leather jacket. Again big sunglasses. I will, of course, be wearing the same theme."

Again, we all nodded. I felt a slight trill of fear that we were going to mess this up, but I didn't think it was mine. Sure enough, Emmet threw a dictionary at Jasper's forehead and the feeling disappeared. Rosalie was looking around the table meeting each of our eyes.

"This needs to work guys. I can't live with someone treating our family this way."

"We know Rosie. And we all feel the same way. We will try our very best not to let you down." Emmett rubbed a hand down Rosalie's arm soothingly as he said this and the tense set of her shoulders relaxed slightly. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded to the table before looking up and us.

"Let's do this shit."

"Hell Yeah Baby!"

We got up and filed out in two groups, guys and girls. We would each help the others get ready until we looked at our very richest. Good Lord, Alice was bouncing.

* * *

"You're serious?" Edward looked as though all his birthdays had come early. Emmett was channelling his inner Alice and bouncing up and down on the spot, his face alight with glee.

"Deadly."

"Rosalie, are you sure about this? We've never done this before, what happened to blending in?"

"What better way to hammer the point home? And blending in became a thing of the past when this bitch insulted our mother."

Jasper's face changed at that and he nodded with grim determination. We were standing in front of our garage, our ten car garage. Rosalie had decided that the biggest defence was the best offence and she wanted each of us to drive our most expensive personal vehicle. In this case, that was Edward's brand new Aston Martin, Emmett's new Bugatti, Alice's new Porsche, my brand new Ferrari, Jasper's new Mustang and her new BMW. Altogether, there was more than $2.5 million dollars' worth of car.

"Well shit baby, you know how to get a person's hackles up!"

Rose smirked at Emmett and looked at the rest of us.

"We need to time this perfectly. If we manage to arrive about five minutes before the bell rings, enough of the students will still be hanging around the parking lot. Maximum impact, little effort. We will go in one after the other, gunning the engines and park in a line. We will all sit in our cars with the engines running for one minute before turning the engines off and exiting our cars at the same time."

"There will be a row of empty spaces towards the back of the lot. We'll glide right in there. Everything should go well, at least as far as that point. I can't see beyond that as there are too many people involved. Too many variables for me to be sure of anything."

"Thanks Alice. Are there any questions?" Rosalie turned back towards us.

"I have one!"

"Of course you do, Em. What is it?"

"Who gets to go first?"

"Well, we will go in the order it take for them to come out of the garage. So Edward that will be you, followed by Bella, Alice, You, Me and Jasper. Edward wait at the end of the driveway and we will all be behind you." She smiled towards my husband "Don't forget to gun the engine brother dear."

Edwards face was lit with the excitement of showing off his latest car - my appreciation for cars had sky rocketed over the last fifty years or so, and I was just as excited as he was. We never got to show off our cars, having to drive them on the highway so this was an awesome change.

We moved as one toward the garage and our cars, picking up the relevant keys off the hook just inside the garage door as we went. As one we started the cars, the garage filled with the awesome sound of several thousand horse power. Again in unison, we revved the engines, and Edward shot out of the garage door, swiftly followed by me and the rest of our siblings.

As we drove down Main Street towards school, I could feel the eyes of the nosy people of Forks on our convoy. This was going to make the town record books, six super cars driving down the street all at once. I doubt that the tiny town had seen anything like this before. I was giddy! In my human days, I would have called it an adrenalin rush. Oh the faces were going to be a picture.

Suddenly my ringtone came through the speakers, and I tapped the button next to the gear shift to answer the call. Alice's voice came through the speakers and I knew that this was a six way call.

"Guys!"

"Alice!" was shouted by five different voices.

"You alright Ali?" Jaspers soft voice wafted through the car.

"Yes! You have no idea how epic this is gonna be!"

"Epic Alice? Really?" Edward's voice was slightly sceptical.

"Seriously, she's gonna be right there with her nest. Front row seat. This'll shut the bitch up."

"Hells yeah baby!"

"Guys, we're here. Let's do this!"

"Got it boss!"

The click of the phone, and I saw Edward take the final turning towards the school. Even with the roar of the engines, I could hear my family all laughing loudly to themselves. Emmett's laugh was so loud he might have been in the car with me. Alice's message had made us even giddier and I truly couldn't wait to see Peroxide's face.

Bring it Bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Having reached the final stretch into the parking lot, we waited in two lines. Me and Edward turned to each other at the same time and he mouthed 'I love you' at me. A century later and he can still dazzle me. Behind us were Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper. Somewhere on the drive over, Alice had dropped back so that she and Jasper could be next to each other. Oh this was going to be fun!

Once again, the phone rang and I could see Edward pressing the button to answer the conference call.

"It's time."

In unison, we gunned our engines and bulldozed into the parking lot. As Alice had predicted, there was a row of empty spaces near the back of the lot. Emmett had rolled down his window so the humans could hear what he was shouting to us as we pulled in.

"Damn it Eddie! I had you." Emmett pulled a mock pout. Edward, having mirrored Emmett and rolled his window down, laughed.

"Obviously not Em. Bella also beat you; you cannot have seriously thought you had a shot?"

In a line that could have been choreographed, we smoothly filled the spaces and following Rose's instruction, sat and revved the engines while Em and Edward continued to trash talk.

"Eddie, I always have a shot. I find it shameful that you wouldn't let your girl beat you though."

"Don't call me Eddie, you steroid infused oaf!"

"All natural baby, and don't you forget it."

Laughing, we killed the engines and gracefully exited our cars. We all double locked our cars, Rose having infused these babies with some truly extreme security measures. If anyone tried to even touch the paintwork, they were going down. All of our cars had a mild electric current running over the body work, inspired by our cousin Kate. Didn't work on Vampires of course, but I have to say the first time a woman tried to flirt with my husband and leant on the car to do so, she went down hard, pissing her pants on the way. Okay so maybe, it's not that mild but we would always know if anyone tried to steal them as once they were down those fuckers stayed down. Ah memories.

"Boys! Enough! And I will have you know, brother-bear. That I let Edward win. The back view is always so pleasing."

Edward laughed and Emmett scowled.

"Whatever Bellsie, I can take you and you know it."

More laughter.

"Em! Stop being such a child! You lost, but if you're a good boy at school today, maybe we can have a quick race towards Seattle sometime this week?"

Emmett smiled widely, before throwing his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Baby, you're the best."

"Never forget that you said that."

At this point, we were near the entrance to the school and looked up. Oh damn. It seemed as if even the teachers had come to see what the roaring noise our cars made was. I could see Peroxide out of the corner of my eye, looking the colour of old porridge. Alice had been checking our Facebook last night and discovered that she was still spouting that poor shit all over the internet. This would seriously harm her credibility. Awesome.

"Excuse me, Cullen's?"

"Yes, Mr Newton?" Emmett had a look of polite curiosity on his face. I very nearly laughed.

"Could you please explain why you felt the need to rent these cars and drive them to school this morning?"

"Rent?" Emmett looked positively insulted. "We didn't rent anything. We couldn't decide who got to drive this morning so we decided to all drive ourselves. Once Bella said she would be driving her Ferrari, there was no way I was driving my Jeep. I mean, with so many kids, everything equal, right?"

"Whatever Em, you love your car. Flimsiest excuse ever." I rolled my eyes at him and could see Alice nod slightly. Apparently we were on the right track with the sibling bickering thing.

Mr Newton however looked sick.

"Those, are all yours? Your own cars?"

"Sure, birthday presents from the folks you know. Although, I think Bella's was an anniversary present from Edward and Alice's was a thank you present from Bella. I could be wrong."

"Nope, on the money Em." Alice chipped in.

"Can you prove that you own these cars? If not, I'm going to have to call your parents."

Simultaneously, we pulled our pink slips from our bags. Alice had seen this coming too.

"Damn. Okay, um, well, you can go to lessons."

"We should probably warn you of something first." Rosalie looked at Mr Newton with her eyes wide, making herself look as innocent as possible. I laughed into Edwards's shoulder, while I could feel him holding a laugh in as his chest vibrated.

"Yes, Miss Hale-Cullen?"

"All of those cars have the very highest in security on them. Nobody can come within an inch of the body work, or they will have an extremely unpleasant shock. And god help them if they try to touch it with anything made of metal in their hands."

"What do you mean, what happens?"

"Just as I said a shock. The equivalent of a low powered Taser, I'm told. Wouldn't know personally not stupid enough to test it. It will knock you on your ass for around twelve hours. Just an FYI."

Then we left, Mr Newton just standing staring at where we had been. Looking back I saw Peroxide was whispering to her nest. Oh this should be fun.

* * *

The looks we received as we walked towards our classes would go down in Cullen history. Clearly, more of the school had heard the rumours about our family and had believed them. It was as Alice had said; people needed those rumours to be true. They needed to feel that we were in some way beneath us. We girls got a lot of looks, though this time it seemed to be more from the girls than the guys. This I found strange.

"Why are so many girls looking at us? There are some very strange looks on their faces."

"It's jealousy Bella." Jasper would know, of course.

"Why are they jealous? Aside from the usual I mean. Normally they are far more subtle."

"It's the clothes love. You are all wearing clothes that they know cost a lot of money. Of course we did this deliberately, but they don't know that."

"Ah. Of course, how silly of me." I rolled my eyes, but I agreed with what Edward had said. Not that I had a lot of choice, he could literally pick the reasons out of their minds.

The looks increased once we reached our classes. The usual whispers had increased slightly and I heard more than one girl that had caught a glimpse of the colour of the soles of our shoes and knew immediately whose they were, positively shout.

"If they're poor where the bloody fuck did they get those shoes?!"

This happened a lot during our first two classes and at break. Our next class was Gym and this was where the fun would really begin. Peroxide was in the class, and Rose had said that if she said one more word against our family, pain would be inflicted. In a discreet way, we did not want to get expelled if we could help it.

I met my sisters in the changing room. We had decided in order to advance the plan even further that we would wear our Juicy tracksuits to this lesson. We did not have a strict dress code for this class; we just had to wear something comfortable, loose and not whatever we were wearing for the school day. Having smelt the changing rooms and most of the male student body once they came out of the Gym I could understand the logic behind this. Human teenagers stink. Period point blank.

We changed quickly. We each had a different colour of outfit, mine blue (obviously), Rosalie's was pink, and Alice's yellow. The girls around us looked pissed, but there was eff all they could do about it. We smirked at each other before going to meet our men.

They looked glorious in their designer sportswear. I lowered my shield so that Edward could hear what I was thinking.

"_I could lick your face." _ I growled slightly. I am not ashamed of this fact.

Edwards head had snapped up when he heard my 'voice' and I could see his eyes darkening with lust. Alice hit me at this point.

"Don't. You will put on more than a show if you don't stop right now."

"Sorry." I wasn't. My husband looked lickable, damn it.

"_Bella, I am warning you!" _

"Alright, alright. Sheesh woman!" Yeah, she hit me again. I just laughed at the look on her face.

"You know, pissing you off, may just become one of my favourite things to do, your nose gets all scrunched up."

"It's true you know." Edward wrapped his arm around me as he said this, since we had finally reached our mates. "You look so funny. You're so tiny and you look like you are sucking on a lime."

Alice poked her tongue out at us before huffing and decided to do the mature thing and ignore us. What a child. We laughed at her, except Jasper who wrapped a comforting arm around her. Just then, there was a slight commotion in the changing rooms, which we could hear of course, and knew it was about to begin.

Peroxide and her nest had just entered, and clearly Peroxide was irate about something. Three guesses what.

"I don't believe they had the nerve to try and convince people that they aren't poor by renting a bunch of cars and forging pink slips. As if they have money for those things."

"Um, actually, I think they do." One of her vipers was brave.

"_What did you just say?_" Ooooh she hissed. As a vampire, I'm kind of impressed by that.

"Just that, um, they showed the pink slips to the principal, who phoned their father. He gave permission for the plates to be run and they are all in their names. Carlisle Cullen is registered as the purchaser on the majority, apart from two which were bought by Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen. Those cars are their own, there is no rental."

I could hear the blood rushing to Peroxide's brain from where we stood, shamelessly eavesdropping.

"How dare you! You have to know that they are too poor to be able to afford those things. It's obvious!"

Another one of the nest spoke up. I may have to learn their names.

"I don't think that they are. Have you seen the brunette's coat? It screams money! Not to mention their shoes. Plus all the guys are wearing custom sneakers. They had to have that stuff already; there is no way they would be able to get those things overnight."

Alice snorted. "Not get them overnight? As if. Although they don't need to know that."

Echoing around the gym came a scream of rage, and Peroxide burst through the double doors before stomping over towards us. Honestly. The girl was not a light walker anyway and now she sounded like a stampeding elephant. Unimpressed, we just stood there and watched as she came toward us.

"I don't what the fuck you did, or how you did it, but I'm gonna find out." She was purple, and so close to us that we could smell the disgusting stringy stuff she had put on her lips. Rosalie looked at her. To anyone who didn't know Rosalie (everyone else) it looked like she was calm. But we could see her clenched fist and the tension in her as her muscles locked, preparing for a throw down. Oh good. I had been looking forward to this.

"Go Rosie, Go Rosie, Go, Go, Go Rosie!" Emmett started chanting under his breath knowing that if he interfered he would be separated from an important part of his anatomy for an undetermined amount of time.

"What are you talking about, little girl?"

"You! Everybody here knows that you are poor and you had to have taken or borrowed those cars and clothes from someone and forged documents to make it look like they're yours. We are not a stupid as you might think."

Rosalie raised a sarcastic eyebrow before looking down her nose at Peroxide.

"Clearly, _Little Girl_, some of you are exactly as stupid as I might think. Back the fuck away from us. I will not hesitate in hurting you."

"What the fuck ever. As if you would wanna break a nail."

"Don't. Test. Me. I will not hesitate in snapping your mother fucking neck for spreading lies about my family. Fair warning. Insult us, or worse, our mother again and you will not see another dawn. Are we clear little girl?" Rosalie did that faux head butt thing, the one you see in movies when guys are trying to look intimidating and it fails.

Peroxide squeaked, swallowed and ran from the gym.

"Nice Vamp there Rose. I am proud to call you my sister." Alice was dancing on the spot once again, as Emmett swept Rose into a hug.

"Whoooop! Go Rosie! I'm so proud I could poo."

We laughed, which broke the tension surrounding those of us who had seen Rosalie go Vamp.

"She had better not test us again. I have the impression that this is not over." I wasn't worried, just voicing what I was thinking. Edward agreed with me and nodded.

"I don't think this is over either. But whatever happens, we will face as a family."

"Hear Hear Eddie!" Emmett was now swinging Rosalie around. "Damn straight we're a family and heaven help anyone who tries to come between us and ours."

"_Don't call me Eddie!"_

"Enough boys." Rosalie cut them off with a look, and they stopped, mock glaring at each other.

As the coach came into the room and called for order, another one of Peroxide's nest came into running into the Gym.

"Sir! You have to help!"

"What is wrong, Miss?" the coach looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"She's unconscious, Kacey is unconscious!"

Who the bloody buggering hell was Kacey? Wait. Was that Peroxides real name? Well damn. Peroxide is better, I think.

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Um, well, she…er…"

Edward stepped forward.

"She went too close to our cars didn't she?" The follower nodded.

"Did she pee her pants?"

Again, the follower nodded.

There was a pause as this was processed. I was trying so hard not to laugh that I thought my face might crack. I could see the rest of my family in the same state. Emmett once again managed to break the suspense and allow us to laugh.

"Yes! Karmic justice! This'll teach her not to mess with the Cullen's."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except plot!**

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sorry this took so long I don't actually have the internet and have to wait until I can get to my mums. Thanks for your patience with me. You guys are awesome! xx_

**Chapter Eleven**

Following Gym, which had passed with our family sitting in a circle in the corner after Coach had left; we were called to the principal's office. None of us were surprised by this.

"I don't know how this is going to go. I didn't see this one coming." Alice warned as we walked in groups of two towards the office.

Edward was quick to reassure as we saw Alice's brow furrow and her mouth twist to the side.

"It's okay Alice. You know full well we don't expect you to see everything. In this situation, there are at least twelve separate people involved. That's a lot of decision making. How are you supposed to know?"

"I know that, logically, I just always feel like I'm letting you guys down when I can't see."

"Alice, it's been one hundred and fifty years. Please stop expecting so much of yourself."

"Thanks Edward."

Edward reached over and gave Alice a comforting hug. I loved their sibling relationship, it was wonderful to watch.

As a group, we entered the office and stood in a line against the back wall. Emmett went and spoke to the secretary and we were asked to wait. We were careful to not step into her eye line as a group, just in case she passed out on us again. We did not need a repeat performance of that particular episode. Plus, we knew that this was serious and that if she fainted again, the hilarity would be too much. It's hard to look truly apologetic when you're pissing your pants laughing.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, the door opened and a couple we didn't know walked in and towards the secretary's desk. They were an older couple, late forties at least. They both had grey hair, the woman with blue eyes, and the man with a strange shade of grey. It didn't take long for the dots to connect.

"Peroxide's parents?" I questioned Edward under my breath.

"Yes. They have no idea, currently why they are here. Although, they do wonder if their daughter has been caught bullying again."

"Again?"

"Yes. This is, apparently, her third high school. She's been expelled twice before. This is good. If things get worse it won't be hard to convince the higher ups of what she's capable of."

"Hmmm. Always nice to know that there's a plan B."

We laughed quietly, impatiently waiting.

"Why were we told this was an urgent summons?" Emmett was getting very impatient. "We've been here for an hour already!"

"Aw are you bored baby?"

Emmett nodded emphatically.

"Tough. Suck it up. How long is an hour in the grand scheme of things? Besides if we have to wait much longer, we'll bail. We're all bored; we have just learnt to hold it in better."

"Okay Rosie, I'll try and be good."

"That's a good monkey man."

"I'll be as good as you need me to be baby" Emmett smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"Enough children."

We had been so distracted, and nauseated, at the spectacle that Em and Rose were putting in, that we hadn't even heard Esme come in.

"Mom! They called you?"

"Yes. It seems that my children have done something frowned upon."

Esme looked around at us, her eyebrows creeping towards her hairline.

"Well, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to remove privileges?"

Edward looked up. "Honestly Mom, this wasn't our fault. Not even Emmett is to blame with this one. We have no doubt it will be explained to you. They may just be waiting to see if Peroxide regains consciousness. In fact, no I'm sure that that's what they're doing."

"Consciousness." Esme's voice was flat and emotionless. A statement, not a question.

"Um, yes. But honestly, not our fault. At all."

Esme retained her complete poker face, before nodding once and moving to lean against the wall beside Emmett.

"So how long have you kids been standing here waiting anyway?"

"Feels like one hundred years." Emmett dead - panned.

"Is that so?" Esme smirked at Emmett and crooked an eyebrow.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at the room before muttering under his breath "Well, we would know."

We laughed as a group, causing Peroxide's parents to look towards us. The mother huffed under her breath and declared our behaviour inappropriate before crossing her arms across her chest and turning back to the front of the room. The father looked at Esme a little too long. We all straightened up readying the 'Cullen Glare', when the bang of the office door disturbed us.

"So sorry I'm late. Esme, darling you are looking ravishing as always." Carlisle surprised us by striding across the room and dipping Esme dramatically before kissing her passionately.

"Whooooooo! Get in there Pops!"

"Very nice. Again, didn't see this one coming!"

I, Edward, Jasper and Rose started a battle chant. "Go Carlisle, Go Carlisle, Go! Go! Go Carlisle! Sweep her off her feet Dad!" Peroxides father apparently now found his shoes fascinating while her mother cleared her throat pointedly, successfully bringing our parents back to their current environment. If he could have, I swear Carlisle would have blushed once he realised what he had done. I grinned at him.

"Way to mark your territory there Dad. Welcome to the wonderful world of high school!"

"Yes, well." Carlisle fiddled with the knot of his tie slightly before unnecessarily clearing his throat. "So, is anyone going to explain to me why I have been called away from the hospital?"

"I think that this is a situation that has been blown slightly out of proportion. But, I cannot be certain. Too many variables." Alice answered Carlisle before twisting her lips to the left.

"It's okay Alice, so far there seem to be at least fifteen people involved and you know we know that is a whole lot of decision making. Don't stress yourself out." Carlisle smiled kindly. "How long have you been waiting here anyway?"

"Over an hour now. I can feel my life just slipping away!" Emmett dramatically threw his hands into the air and huffed out a large breath. "Do they not realise that this is precious time from my life span that I will just not get back?!" Again, we laughed at his theatrics.

Edward suddenly looked up. "Huh."

"What Love?" I looked up at Edward, whose brow had furrowed as he looked towards the secretary's desk.

"You know how we decided to hide in the shadows after what happened when we came to collect our schedules?"

We nodded, all letting out a small chuckle in remembrance. Esme and Carlisle looked confused however.

"Well, it seems that the little show Mom and Dad, mainly Dad, put on has rendered our plan moot. She is in a heap behind the desk. After seeing us all in a group the poor woman finally snapped. She may need actual medical attention?"

Esme was immediately concerned. "Oh the poor dear, Carlisle you must help her!"

She then shot us an evil look, as once again it was just too much. The reactions this woman showed towards our family was absolutely ridiculous! We were all on the floor this time; laughing so hard I had no doubt that we would have cracked ribs if able. I think I actually peed a little. Which I know is technically impossible, still didn't make it any less true. Esme was still glaring at us. Normally this would be enough and we all would have stopped. However it was one of those situations, you know when you absolutely have to stop laughing right fucking now or you are going to be in a world of trouble, and that just makes you laugh harder? Like in an exam room, silence around you, and the episode of 'Scrubs' you watched a month ago pops into your head. Yeah, this was exactly like that. Esme growled at us, and we slowly managed to calm ourselves down. Took a while though.

Esme did not look happy and hissed at us before growling "We will discuss the reason behind your behaviour at home later. Make no mistake this is not over." We nodded before returning our attention to the human lying passed out on the carpet.

Shaking his head at us, Carlisle went to the desk and walked around it, before kneeling next to the prone form of the secretary. He lifted her eyelids and felt for a pulse. He could hear it of course, we all could but Peroxides parents were eavesdropping while trying to make it look like they weren't eavesdropping. Amateurs.

"She's fine. Her brain had too much to process and simply shut down. She should wake up within ten minutes I would guess." Carlisle lay the woman down in a more comfortable position before standing back up.

He leant against the wall next to Esme.

"So, to sum up. You, my children, have been here for two days. The secretary is so overwhelmed by your presence that she loses all her mental faculties and collapses. Twice. Then you are the victim of some vicious gossip, uniforms in gym class, and a truly disgusting classmate, who managed to not only upset you and your mother but me as well by insulting our family. Then, the next day, in which I have no doubt you have come up with a plan to avenge your mother at the very least you are called to the Principals office where they have gone so far as to call your parents. You refuse to give us the details of why this could be, until we absolutely have to find out. And so far you have been standing waiting here for over an hour. Did I miss anything?"

Alice looked up. "We really didn't do anything this time. Honest."

Carlisle nodded before walking over to the Principal's office door and lightly knocking. Within ten seconds the principal appeared and looked around the waiting area.

"Why are you all still out here? I've been waiting nearly forty-five minutes I did buzz Tracey I just assumed you weren't all here yet. Err, where is Tracey?"

"I'm afraid she fainted when she saw me and my wife." Carlisle looked apologetic.

Cue snort from the Cullen Kids.

"Ah. Well, nothing that can be done. Just leave her there. If you would like to come in, all of you."

Exchanging looks, we walked into the principal's office behind Carlisle and Esme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except plot!**

**Chapter Twelve**

The Principals office was a low ceilinged room that smelled like it had never been cleaned. It also smelled like gin. It took all I had not to wrinkle my nose up as we followed our parents to the front of the principal's severely disorganised desk. Carlisle and Esme took the two chairs to the right as indicated by the man himself. A thin name plate sat near the front edge, declaring the man's name as Mr Crowther. The six of us stood in two groups of three behind Carlisle and Esme, girls in front of guys, mate in front of mate. Peroxide's parents had followed us into the room and took the two seats to the left.

Mr Crowther steepled his hands and gazed at us over his fingertips, trying to make his eyes look penetrating.

_Edward, the man has been reading too much Harry Potter. Legilimency is not an actual practice._

Edwards laughed quietly. I could feel the curiosity as to why coming off the rest of my family, and heard Edward whisper 'later' under his breath.

"I trust you know why we are here?" Mr Crowther was making his voice firm. In cases such as these we always had a spokesperson that was decided by us before we started the semester. Esme and Carlisle were aware of who it was and would, at least at first, allow us to handle the situation.

"Actually sir, we really have _no idea_ why we are here." The inflection in Alice's voice had caused the Principals brow to furrow slightly. Clearly Alice was still annoyed that she had not seen this coming.

"Humph. Then allow me to enlighten you all. About an hour or so ago, Miss Kacey Pickle…" Emmett snorted, interrupting the flow.

"_Pickle?_ Damn, now that's unfortunate." Rosalie reached up and smacked her husband around the back of the head.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry. Please continue sir." Emmett nodded towards Mr Crowther, trying and failing to look sincerely apologetic. The attempt was laughable. I could see Jasper shaking with the suppressed humour.

"Yes, well. As I was saying, Miss Pickle was brought into the Medical Bay from the school parking lot. Would any of you like to hazard a guess as to why?"

"I would say, that the Per- I mean, Miss Pickle, did something monumentally stupid, like stand near our children's cars?" Esme had asked the question in such a way as to sound like she did not just insult the same child who had insulted our family.

"There was an incident involving Miss Pickle and the rentals that your children drove to school in, yes."

"Excuse me?" Esme's eyes were changing, and I saw Carlisle place a calming hand on her arm before she took a deep breath to try and rein in her emotions. I nudged Jasper and a wave of calm spread.

"Did I say something offensive to you Mrs Cullen?"

"Actually, yes. I do believe that you just called the cars rentals. Is that an insult to the truthfulness of our children, as I have no doubt that you were notified that the cars belonged to them personally, or are you insulting our monetary position? Do we look poor to you; is that what you are implying here?"

"Go mom!" came from all six of us in unison.

"Now dear, I am sure that that is not was what Mr Crowther meant. After all, the children have only been here for two days and he has never met us personally so how could he possibly come to those conclusions? I am sure that there is no way that an upstanding gentlemen in a position of authority over children would ever do something as petty as listen to small town teenage gossip to form opinions on people after all." This was coupled by a pointed look at the Principal, while Edward, Emmett and Jasper let out a low whistle.

Mr Crowther cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. Clearly Carlisle had hit the nail right on the head there.

"Good. I would hate to have to file a complaint with the school board. I have already heard about gossip being spread around the town about us. Which I find slightly strange, as we do not technically live in the town. To know that the Principal of the school that I have entrusted with the safety of my children does not have their best interests at heart concerns me greatly. I am glad that the matter has been settled and my heart will remain steady knowing my children are in the best place for their education, and that there are no pre-conceived judgments about our family."

I got the impression that we had been forgotten. Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked like they wanted to burst out laughing, while Rose looked like she wanted to fist pump. Alice had screwed her mouth up and was muttering over and over under her breath. It seemed that this was another one of those times that she was actually glad that she hadn't seen this coming. Clearly the entertainment factor was much lower if you had seen the preview. For my part, I was using my entire Vampire prowess to not let my poker face crack. I could feel Edwards rumbling laugh through his chest and I so wanted to laugh with him. With Jasper laughing too, the humour was too much to contain and I felt like my stone muscles were crumbling. This was priceless.

"Excuse me, can we get back to the reason that we are here?" Clearly Peroxide's mother had had enough.

"Oh, yes, yes of course." Mr Crowther fiddled with some random papers on his desk before resetting his expression and looking at Peroxides parents once again. "Yes, about Kacey. She was brought into the Medical Bay, as I said, unconscious and having soiled herself. One of her close circle of friends was the one who brought it to our attention. It appears that she may have been hurt by something on one of the Cullen's' cars."

Peroxide's mother immediately jumped to her feet and started yelling. The pitch of her shrieking was so high that I actually brought my hands to my ears. We all did. Well, Carlisle and Esme didn't, obviously having more discipline than us.

"Children! Stop being rude, and bring your hands down. She, as a mother, is entitled to shout. Besides, the quicker she shouts, the quicker it is our turn."

Ah. Wasn't discipline then, Esme had just decided to pass off the movement as rudeness. I can't believe they didn't react. Only fucking bats could hear this bitch now.

"-cey's unconscious, and it's this family's fault." Oh yeah, she was squawking actual words. "I demand discipline. I want them expelled; they can't get away with this. This is grievous bodily harm. I want them arrested." When she finished, Mrs Pickle- _snicker _– was red and sweating, her chest heaving, and we could smell her pits from where we stood.

"Jesus." Rose muttered. "The bitch effing stinks."

"Amen my sister!" Jasper reached over and bumped fists with Rose.

We laughed so the humans couldn't hear, before turning back towards the Principal. Alice was gearing up for a fight, I could see it. The Cullen's had never, and will never be expelled from any school. We are model students. We arrive at a new school, are the victims of gossip for a couple months and then people back off. Once they realise we are not sociable and we will in no way be hanging out with them to improve their current social standing people get bored. They move on and we are forgotten. This small town thing wasn't new to us, but it was very, very rare that someone took this much of an interest in us. There has never been a reason to expel us, from anything. This could get very nasty. I was looking forward to it.

"So." Mr Crowther said. "Do you have an explanation as to what happened to Miss Pickle, or are you still claiming innocence?"

Alice drew herself up to her full height (Not at all impressive, by the way.) and squared her shoulders. I could see that Carlisle and Esme were murmuring to each other, probably wondering if this was the one time that things had gone too far and we wouldn't be able to explain it away. As far as I was aware we had no intention on explaining it away. Didn't mean that this was our fault though.

"We know full well what happened to her. And so will the whole school by now, we expect. It's quite simple. She went too close to our cars, and got shocked."

"Shocked?!" Mr Crowther looked slightly pale. Mr and Mrs Pickle, however, were now a vivid shade of puce.

"Yes, shocked." Alice raised an eyebrow as if in challenge.

"What the hell do you mean 'shocked'?" Mrs Peroxide was on her feet again. Just great.

"It's simple. We have a couple million worth of cars out in the parking lot." Rosalie had decided to take this one. "There is no way in all holy Hades that we will leave those cars without some sort of protection, especially in a High School full of teenage boys. All of our cars have a customised security system built -in, so that when they are double locked a mild electric current runs along the body work. It's not lethal, or dangerous, but it does help us when we phone the police if someone is attempting to steal, damage or sabotage our very expensive automobiles. They touch the body work; they are knocked on their ass for at least eight hours."

"But that's so dangerous! You can't have something like that in a school! Or anywhere in public. What if someone has a weak heart? You could kill them!" Mr Peroxide had joined in the fun.

"We made the school aware of our security system." Rosalie said. At this, Mr Crowther looked up.

"You did? When?"

"When we arrived at school this morning." Edward looked smug when he said this. "It seemed that the entire student body and the majority of the teachers were outside when we pulled into the parking lot. Our warning was very clear and heard by all. Only someone completely dense or trying to damage our cars in some way would have been close enough to get hurt"

"Who did you inform?" Mr Crowther was looking paler.

"Mr Newton. You would have known if he had told you, which I am assuming he didn't since you also referred to our cars as _rentals._" Jasper sneered the word. "We have already had that discussion with him, which was when we showed him our ownership papers."

Yup, Crowther was looking sick now. I decided it was my turn to speak up as I was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"You should also know, that there is no way anyone could have been close enough to our cars to get shocked unless they meant to be that close." Emmett nodded and chipped in.

"That's true. All six of the cars are parked at the back of the lot away from the rest of the student cars. We arrived last this morning as Bella had lost a shoe and we were running late." Huh? A shoe? Meh, whatever worked.

"They are at least six rows away from the bulk of the cars out there. The warning was clear about our security, and I know that Pe- erm, Kacey, heard as she commented on it. If she was there this is her fault. She was warned, the cars are a safe distance away there is no way we are to blame for the fact that she pissed her panties." Alice finished her speech with a firm nod.

Mr Crowther looked at us before picking up his desk phone and dialling. I lowered my shield so that I could ask Edward who he was calling.

"Newton." He breathed in my ear. "Confirming what we said." I nodded and listened. All the Vampires were listening in to the 'private conversation'. Crowther had turned his body from us so ensure privacy. What a joke.

"_Newton."_

"_Yes, it's Crowther._

"_What can I do for you sir?"_

"_What do you know about the Cullen's and those cars?"_

"_Well, they're their own. Don't call them rentals, they're really funny about that. They have a high tech security system which is similar to a low powered Taser so don't get close to them. Although they are parked quite a distance away so I don't see how anyone _could_ get too close."_

"_Why wasn't I informed of this?"_

"_Well, when they got here this morning the whole student body was out there. We heard the roar of the engines you see, wanted to see what the fuss was. They warned everyone about that system. Someone even chucked a branch at a windshield to see if it was true. Thing burnt to a crisp, and everyone was still there for that. Anyone that wasn't there would have heard within ten minutes, you know what the students are like. There are no secrets. Everyone who needed to know, knew I didn't see the need to inform you."_

"_Someone has been hurt."_

"_Oh shit. Who?"_

"_Kacey Pickle."_

"_Well, she was certainly there. But then I have always thought she wasn't quite right. I also know that she started most of the rumours about the Cullens. She brought this on herself, she knew about the cars."_

"_Thank you."_

Crowther hung up the phone before swivelling in his chair and looking at our family. He looked like he was struggling with an internal conflict slightly. He screwed his face up and I felt Edward stiffen, then relax. Crowther nodded to himself before pushing his shoulders back.

"Cullens, you are free to go."

"_WHAT? ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME, AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO MY DAUGHTER?"_

Mr Crowther ignored Mrs Peroxide before looking at Carlisle and Esme. "I'm sorry for calling you in, it seems it was unnecessary"

Esme and Carlisle nodded politely before standing up. "Come on children, let's go home." We followed our parents out and to the parking lot. As we walked past the secretary's desk I could see that she had regained consciousness and now seemed to be sitting with her back against the wall and her head between her knees, taking deep breaths. Well how 'bout that?

Esme turned suddenly fixed us all with her 'Mom Glare'.

"You will be explaining this to me properly once we get home. Starting with what is going on with the secretary." We nodded, and she turned to follow Carlisle.

Looking at each other we all whistled. Emmett and Jasper suddenly started laughing.

"Cannot fucking believe we got out of that one!"

Rosalie and Alice cheered, while Edward swung me around.

"Alright people!" we all turned to Rose. "On to phase two!"

"Whooooo!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

_I'm so sorry! I can't believe how long this took me! I've tried to make this extra-long. I suck, anyway, moving on…_

"Okay, tell me. I know that whatever happened was not your fault and that you would have planned your little – excursion – with your lethally equipped cars with precision but I would still like to know what happened and what is going to happen next." Esme was sat at the head of our dining room table. Carlisle had gone back to work but had his cell open on a call to Edwards' phone which was open in the middle of the table so that he could hear this conversation. I knew that we hadn't yet gone too far so we probably wouldn't get into much trouble.

"Well," Edward started "We decided that we wanted to fight back this time, as you know. There are very few rumours that bother us and being poor is not a major one. However the fact that that then bled onto you and the standing of our family was something that we wanted to combat. We decided to start with the easiest which the whole 'poor' thing was. Taking our cars to school was a simple, yet effective follow up to us wearing our most expensive clothing; at least the clothing that we could get away with at school. The cars were the next logical step."

"I can see that." Esme said, nodding. "I just don't really understand how someone ended up getting hurt. I mean, I know that it was the girl who has been spreading such nasty things about us but I don't think you would deliberately have hurt her."

"You're right Mom; we didn't plan on hurting anyone." Emmett spoke up. He was the one who called Esme 'Mom' the most of us, apart from Alice. "We had Ali check the best place for us to park so that there were at least three rows of spaces between us and the rest of the lot. When we got to school, not only did we park at the back but we made sure that a teacher knew about the cars and the current that runs over the body work. In fact, it wasn't even just a teacher it was the majority of the student body."

"Majority? How?" Carlisle's voice came through the phone, sounding as clear as if he was there with us.

"The noise of our combined engines." Alice said. "Something I didn't see coming, by the way, but no less worked to our advantage. The noise drew the nosiest members of the crowd out, and then like sheep, the rest of the students followed. Before the end of Homeroom the entire school would have heard about the Cullen's and their cars. _And _about the security system. We said it loud enough to Mr Newton, after having to prove that the cars were in fact, ours and not rented."

"So, I ask again, how did she end up getting hurt?" Esme had limitless patience but I could tell she was getting annoyed at being told stuff that she already knew.

"We're not sure." Jasper joined the conversation, while Rosalie was being suspiciously silent. "We were in Gym when one of her little vipers came bursting in screaming about how she was unconscious. Although, Edward asking for the whole class to hear if she had pissed her pants was truly a stroke of genius. What we think happened is that she decided to prove that they weren't ours or were stolen or something, in order to save face. After all everyone knew that she was the originator behind the rumours and now she has had it thrown in her face."

"Right, okay. So we are just assuming that it was either attempted sabotage or she was just trying to cause our family more grief?" Esme raised an eyebrow before looking around at us all. We nodded in confirmation, and Esme took in a large breath before blowing it out with a huff. "Will this stop her, and her incessant tirade against our family?"

"No." Alice's voice was firm, even with her eyes glazed over. "I don't think that Peroxide is aware that most of the school knows that she peed herself. I also don't think that anyone in her nest is brave enough to tell her. She will find out eventually, just not before she stops spreading lies about us. If anything they will probably get worse. We're going to have to step it up a notch, I'm afraid." Yeah, she didn't look sorry. _Gleeful _is the word that I would go with.

"Do you know what you are going to do? And would you be so kind as to share your plan with your mother and me so that we avoid any unpleasant phone calls. Or at least so we are not surprised by said unpleasant phone calls. This would not be the first time you lot got arrested, and I have a feeling that this whole thing is heading in that general direction." Carlisle sounded oddly resigned to this idea. We can't have been arrested that often can we? Hmm…maybe that's why we aren't allowed to play Truth or Dare without parental supervision any more.

"I have a general idea, I just need to refine it and then get everyone else's opinion on it." Rose had finally spoken, and it seemed that this idea she was speaking of was the reason for her silence so far. I love Rosalie's plots; they could be made into horror movies.

"That is all we can ask you for." Carlisle's voice sounded once again. "I have to go, I've been paged but I will see you lot later alright?"

"Bye Carlisle!" Chorused seven voices. We heard the click as the call was ended and looked back up at Esme to see what else we needed to explain.

"So, why does the secretary keep fainting in your presence then?"

"Oh Mom, you are going to love this story!" Emmett's booming laugh rang around the room as he launched into the tale.

* * *

Phase Two. Intimidation. Peroxide had been off school for a week and immediately came back and started hollering about attempted murder. Although many of her former adoring fans had just rolled their eyes and mentioned to her that she had been warned about the cars, she still had her nest, and they seemed to be hoovering up whatever filth shot out of her pie hole. Rosalie had been very quiet for the last week, and when I asked Edward about it, he merely said that she was plotting. And that she had decided to instil the fear of God and Satan themselves into the Prick. I was on board, and I hadn't even heard the plan yet.

It was lunch time, two days after Peroxide had returned to the small student body, and I could tell that Rose was ready to bust her gut with rage. So, once again after hearing the bitch spew venom in our Gym class, I was looking forward to lunch where I had no doubt that we would hear whatever was being planned to scare the bint silly. I have to admit, I was unreasonably excited about this, and I could tell that my emotions were bothering Jasper, who was positively bouncing in his chair once we sat at our table.

"Bella! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry Jasper; I just can't wait to hear the inner workings of Rosalie's devious mind." I was sorry, I just couldn't help it.

Once Rose sat down, I noticed that her eyes were black and the tendons in her neck were standing to attention.

"You okay Rose?" Emmett's voice was soft; he could sense the distress coming off of Rose. This morning, Peroxide had stepped it up a notch and started insulting Carlisle and his abilities as a Doctor. In Gym, she had gone further, implying that our parents weren't faithful to each other, and why else would Carlisle spend so much time at the hospital if he wasn't boffing one or more of the nurses? Turned out that Peroxide had hammed up her mild electric shock so that her mother insisted she stayed in the hospital for as long as possible. We figured that she had been watching Carlisle come and go, trying to work out if he was at the hospital more than he was at home. We knew from what Carlisle had told us that Peroxide was not his patient. He had confided that originally she had been, but he had taken one look and immediately swapped with another doctor, knowing full well of course, who she was. Unfortunately this could count against him in the long run – doctors only ever really refuse to treat if it is a close family member, not a girl spouting complete crap. If we weren't careful, and this wasn't handled soon, then there could be an inquiry if people took the tales home to their parents. If he wasn't able to practice medicine, Carlisle would go insane and we would have to move again. What she was doing had just breached a whole new line. He didn't know about this yet, and we hoped that we could dissuade this set of rumours, or just shut the fucker up before the situation got even more serious.

"No. I need to inflict violence. As you know, we have decided that phase two of our plan is intimidation. That means we need to show her whose boss, without risking exposure. I'll be honest I am really hoping that she will be put somewhere dark so that she cannot inflict herself upon others. I also want to rack it up another notch, and go with fear. Is everyone on board with that?"

"After what she started saying about Carlisle?" Edward's tone and face were both murderous. "You can bet anything you like; we will be taking her down. Cullen Coven Style." The fact that Edward had referred to us as a Coven and not as a family, meant that he wanted to go Vamp. Drop the human façade and let our inner monster out. I could feel the smile on my face growing at this thought, and judging by the way Emmett was rubbing his hands together he agreed completely. Game on!

"Alright." Rosalie's tone was all business. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that strange boy Smith stiffen slightly at the sound of her voice. Last week, he had tried to feel Rose up as she walked to her English class, having stopped at the Ladies to 'freshen up' therefore falling behind Emmett and Jasper. She picked him up and threw him in the dumpster behind the kitchens. Not only did he smell very similar to raw sewage for the rest of the day, he still hasn't told anyone what happened. Why would he, it's not as if anyone would believe him anyway. I fell off my chair laughing at that one. Needless to say, he hasn't even looked at her since. I admire her so much.

"So, Phase Two. We are going to scare that bitch stupid."

"How?" Alice hadn't seen anything as Rose kept changing her mind on the best way to do it.

"Simple. It's Halloween soon. We are going to make ourselves look as dead as possible while still moving around. Not like Zombies mind, just similar to how we looked before we were changed. Although Alice and Edward will have to improvise slightly, as the Flu is not gory in any way, and we are still not sure what happened to Alice."

"Ok." Edward nodded. "But how is that going to scare her? I mean she is still an eighteen year old girl, I can't help but think that she will just laugh it off."

"Ah! _That_, my dear brother, is the truly beautiful part! Now lean in so it looks like you can't hear what I'm saying."

We leaned in, and I could see Edward and Alice both had scary smile on their faces. Oooh this one was gonna be EPIC!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I own bugger all :)_

_Thank you to Ashleopard, who was the only one to review my last chapter. I love your reviews, so this one is for you and I truly hope it lives up to your expectations. xx_

Halloween. A holiday where children dress up, often along with their parents and go out into the night in the hope that someone will find their costume scary enough to be rewarded with candy. Witches, mummy's, ghosts and bats. Spiders, fake blood and plastic fangs. Halloween. Now me; I never really understood Halloween. I couldn't see the point of putting on a costume that didn't fit very well and always smelled like the cheap plastic is was wrapped in when bought just to wander around freezing my butt off while begging people I had never met for food. What happened to 'never accept anything a stranger offers?' that was drilled in by my mother and I have no doubt many other mothers all over the world. Never made any sense to me what so ever. Therefore, I never really considered Halloween a holiday to be taken seriously. It was just another day, a day where people at school would be so excited by the thought of ruining their teeth. Oddly, since I became a Vampire the thought of Halloween makes me laugh. I did buy Emmett some of those plastic fangs and a cape one year, in the hope that he would go out and show the amateurs how to be scary. He did. He did it so well that he was arrested; he made a poor little boy wet himself. I was so proud that I found and delivered two grizzly bears for his Christmas present.

This Halloween was going to be different. We normally wandered around and looked at the various decorations and put a bucket filled with candy at the end of our driveway. That was about it. We didn't go trick or treating, because there was no point; and we didn't dress up. Except that one year that Alice decided throwing a party for our entire High School class was a grand idea. It was, until someone saw Alice jump to the ground from the top bough of a tree. The guy had made a snap decision to turn around after his name was called and he looked the wrong way. Therefore Ali was seen. We would have been able to smooth it over, of that I have no doubt, but the guy screamed. Like a little girl – seriously pink frilly skirt and knee highs little girl. Very few believed him, especially as Alice made sure to be seen on the other side of the party less than a minute later. Still we'd had to move immediately.

This year's plan was focused not on fun; but fear. Rosalie had a nasty-ass plan for the bitch fucking with our family, and we were helping her every step of the way. Carlisle didn't want to know any specifics, stating that if any of us were arrested then he had plausible deniability. Esme, on the other hand was helping in any way she could. The first thing she had done when Rose had told us what was going to go down, was drive back to Ithaca to pick up Rose's original wedding dress. Although she and Emmett must have been married close to twenty times by now, this wedding dress was not one that she had ever gotten married in. This was the one that she had already prepared, the one that she had worn when she exacted revenge on those that had left her for dead. It was torn and muddy, with what looked like rivers of blood running from holes she had created. About twenty years ago, Rose had told me that she had prepared that dressed based on what had been left of her clothes after she had awoken to this new life. Edward had said that that was one of the first things Rosalie had said, one of the only things she could say while she was burning. "_Keep my clothes." _She never wanted to forget, she wanted to hold on to that desire for revenge, and keeping the clothes and recreating the injuries had given her a sense of peace. At least as much as they could, and I was grateful that my sister had found a way to make herself feel better. Now that dress was doing the same thing all over again, helping her to help her family. It was one of the few things that Rosalie had that held and odd sort of sentiment. I knew if anyone ever tried to damage it that person would know no more.

Emmett had had far too much fun recreating what he was wearing when he was found. He found a truly hideous lime green and yellow striped shirt, which he actually wore while hunting a bear so that the slashes in the fabric were realistic. He then rubbed some of the bear's blood into the rips, and I had to say it looked damn good. He had found a pair of old looking corduroy slacks and cross back braces. With an old hunting pistol, he really was going to look like he had crossed a bear. He also looked like a typical hunter from 1920's Tennessee.

Mine was…horrible. Of course, the official story with me, as well as Edward was that we had died in the fire ball that Rose had created with my truck. However, I had in fact 'died' in childbirth. As it happened, I didn't remember a lick of this and so it was down to my husband to point out to Alice what my outfit entailed. There was a grey t shirt that had blood smeared on the bottom half, about where a C-section would occur. There was to be blood on my face, neck and dripping from the side of my mouth. I had to wear a pair of sweats that were ripped and also covered in blood. I was given a pair of contact lenses for the whites of my eyes, making them look blood-shot. When I was fully made up I truly looked fucking horrific; easily bad enough to scare the ever loving shit out of a pesky human girl with serious delusions of grandeur. The downside to this was that Edward had a really hard time even looking at me. Said it brought back the time when I had flat-lined, before he had managed to get the venom far enough into my bloodstream. I understood, didn't mean it didn't make me sad.

Jasper's was dead easy. He just wore the uniform he wore as a soldier in the Confederate Army. Apart from a small splash of blood on his left shoulder, to signify where he had been bitten, his wasn't overly gruesome. Alice and Edward, on the other hand, were difficult to dress. Alice, of course couldn't remember what had happened to her, so we were making it up. Jasper did some serious Googling and managed to find pictures from the Asylum in Biloxi where Alice was kept in the 1920's. He had even – to his immense disgust – managed to find what looked like a very grainy picture of Alice shortly after she had had her head shaved for electro shock treatment. We had enhanced it and managed to clean the picture up to respectable level. Once we had, we were fairly certain that it really was Alice, and what we saw was just…disturbing. It really was horrifying, seeing a picture of a girl that was so small and her eyes so vacant; no hair on her head other than a few millimetres and what looked like burns on her temples. Alice, of course, just shook her head at the picture and said that she was glad that her hair had grown back some before she was changed. She was also grateful that this meant she knew what she had looked like, or at least a general approximation. What looked like a hospital gown was tied around the thin frame of the girl in the picture. Her eyes were sunken with deep bruises all around. On her feet were what looked look like a very battered pair of slipper-shoes, the type that were very soft and sometimes given out in first class on long haul flights. They were the kind that were given once, when the patient first arrived and once they fell apart you would have to go bare foot. I felt serious pain when I thought about what my sister had gone through, and I was truly grateful that she couldn't remember any of it. Alice acquired her outfit easily, and spent about a day trying to make herself look as close to the girl in the picture as possible. Like Edward, Jasper hated it and found it incredibly hard to look at her once she was done.

Edward had had the Spanish Influenza. This meant that he had a fever over one hundred and ten, and his skin would have turned blue. He would have possibly coughed so hard that he tore the muscles in his stomach and blood would have come from his mouth, ears and nose. The biggest symptom of the 'Flu was fatigue. Now, don't get me wrong. People suffered, 5% of the world's population died. But how in the bloody fuck were you supposed to make a Vampire look tired and feverish? The blood, we could do but next to Rose and Emmett, Edward just looked like he had bumped head first into a wall. Alice decided to use creative licence. His hair was matted with blood mixed with hair gel so that he would look sweaty. Deep circles were painted under his eyes, and blood was painted over those circles, as well as in his ears and around his neck. Blue face paint was put around his mouth and on his chest and collar bones. He was dresses in the pyjamas that he was actually wearing when Carlisle took him from the hospital, as they had been kept, along with Rose's wedding dress, in Ithaca. They were stained and stank. Esme washed them slightly, coating the fabric with Febreeze in order to take the stench out. Bless her.

This had taken us around two weeks to do. We had gotten lucky and there were a couple of sunny days so we got those off of school, and used them to plan. This had to be sneaky, like in a horror movie when the teenage girl is sure she is seeing ghosts and everybody thinks she is completely cuckoo. Halloween was now tomorrow night, and once again we were all sat around the table, Esme at the head and Carlisle on the phone listening in. We were just murmuring to each other before Esme gently rapped her knuckles on the desk and called us all to order.

"Kids?" her tone was soft, but damn if we didn't just shut right the hell up. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes" Said Rosalie. "Today, me and Em broke into the office in school and managed to find her home address, and we're in luck there."

"Yeah" said Emmett, nodding. "Turns out she lives as far outside of town as we do, just on the opposite side. Getting there and back without witnesses should be painful it's so easy. No one will ever know that we were there."

"Excellent!" Alice actually clapped her hands. "Now! All we need is for you to do your part, Carlisle."

"Pardon?" You could almost see the look of incredulousness on his face. "We have an agreement Alice. Plausible Deniability remember?"

"Yes, yes yes, however; how am I supposed to drug the parents if you are not kind enough to provide the mild sleeping pills which will not only knock them out for a minimum of eight hours, but also _keep_ any and all of the said parentals in that state through any screaming in sheer terror, hmmmmmm?"

Carlisle choked. "Ali, you want me to steal from the hospital? For a Halloween prank?"

"Aw, Daddy purleease? I promise I will be very good and no overdoses shall occur."

"_Alice!_ That is not even funny. There is no way that I can break my morals as a doctor or as your father and condone this kind of behaviour. The answer is no."

"Aw crap. Okay then, plan B. Jasper?" Alice looked at her husband and raised her right eyebrow. Jasper nodded and in the blink of an eye, was gone.

"Alice." Carlisle positively growled over the handset and I personally thought it was a minor miracle that none of the staff had come into his office to see what on earth was going on.

"Carlisle." Alice on the other hand was completely calm. I doubted that Carlisle was truly cross but we still hadn't told him about the new set of rumours flowing around the school. We hadn't told Esme either as she didn't need to be any more upset than she already was, and we also knew that she would tell Carlisle within about an hour, even if we asked not to. Mate thing, it was nearly impossible for us to lie to each other and not get caught. Sometimes fun to try though.

"_What. Are. You. Doing?"_

"Me? Nothing. However, I knew that there was an 87% chance that you would say no to my harmless little request. I also knew that we needed that medication for the plan to work as it should. Therefore, I made contingency plans. Honestly. I am a Cullen; what did you expect?"

Carlisle just groaned, in frustration and defeat. Then there was strange thudding noise, and I realised that my father for all intents and purposes was banging his head against the wall.

"Carlisle, enough!" said Esme, amusement lacing her tone. "How are you going to explain to your bosses the head shaped dent in the wall if you don't huh?" this made us all laugh, as once again Carlisle huffed.

Around two minutes after that moment of madness, Jasper returned and threw at Alice the packet of sleeping pills. She had decided that she was going to crush them and put them in the glasses of whiskey that Mr and Mrs Pickle (snicker) had every night before they retired for the evening. We knew this because we had watched the house carefully for a full week so that we got their routine down pat.

"Excellent, thank you Jazzy." Alice beamed across the table at Jasper, who smiled back and nodded. I made a mental note to steer clear of their room later.

"Right." Edward called attention once again. "Do we have everything we need? The costumes, the makeup, the animal blood etc.?"

"Yes." Said Rose.

"And we all know the plan right?"

Five noises in the affirmative were made, and I knew we were all pumped to do this, and hopefully get this girl off our backs once and for all.

"I just want to say, that I am proud of you all." Six heads turned and looked at Esme, mystified expressions on our faces. Over the phone, I heard Carlisle snort in derision. He may have been secretly amused; it was hard to tell when one could not see his face to judge. Esme nodded "I am. You are sticking up for your family, and working together in a way that no – dare I say – _traditional_ siblings would. However, the primary reason you are doing it is for me and your father and I cannot tell you what that means to me, and despite what it sounds like right now, to your father too. I am proud to call you my children and I am proud of the family and the life that we have." Her eyes looked misty, and I think that if she could she would have cried.

We all stood as one and tackled the woman into a hug. She hugged us all one after the other before standing and kissing each of our cheeks. As we stood there, mate with mate in a line in front of her, I could see the pride and the love shining out of her golden eyes.

"And don't forget what I said when this all started." She walked up to Rosalie and looked her right in the eye before her voice took on a steely edge. "You bring this fucker down. You bring her down hard and fast, and make sure she feels every bump on the way down. You show this human what it really mean when you cross the Cullen family. You hear me?!"

"Yes Mom!" Cheering, we all left the room to finalise and prepare for tomorrow. Alice was going to spike the whiskey tonight as sort of a dry run. As we left, I heard Carlisle once again through the phone.

"Oh Esme you know what it does to me when you curse…wait til I get you alone…"

Okay….that is just _nasty._


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing, just borrow Stephenie Meyers wonderful characters. Massive thanks to those who reviewed, it makes my life time. Next chapter will be Peroxide's house, it was going to be here, but it was too long so I had to split it. xxx_

Chapter Fifteen

Sitting in school and trying to concentrate when not only have you done this like a million times before, but you are also planning dastardly revenge against the bitch that has been haunting your family is like asking a five year old who just ate a whole of cotton candy to sit still. Yeah, it just aint happenin' dearies! Once again I was driving Jasper crazy, although I am fairly sure that I was not the only one. Rosalie's eyes have been black all day and Alice is vibrating. Edward keeps squeezing the bridge of his nose and muttering under his breath while Emmett had been practically obnoxious. Esme, bless her sweet soul had called about ten times to make sure that we were prepared and had everything ready – despite the fact that we would be going home for several hours after school anyway. If I could, I would have had a migraine of that I have no doubt at all.

Alice had sparked some rumours –bless her soul – about her mental health, as she kept looking to see if anything had changed or if we would run into trouble. This unfortunately gave us more unwanted attention, since people had noticed that her eyes kept going blank. We could all understand why she was doing it, as we all desperately needed this to go perfectly. The sleeping pills that Ali had slipped into Peroxides parents' night cap had worked like a charm with them not even waking up when she deliberately set her car alarm off right outside their bedroom window. We had also discovered, thanks to Alice's constant future checking, that the pills had had a slight side effect when mixed with the alcohol. Not only did Peroxide's parents wake up an hour later than usual and were therefore late for work; they were also nursing the mother of all hangovers. Therefore they had decided to go to bed slightly earlier than usual. However, the worst hangover ever lived through by a human being could not quench the need they felt for their before bed tipple so fortunately for us, that part of the plan would remain unchanged, we could just start earlier. I could see why they drank every night. If I had to live with someone who not only wore so much perfume she could make bats sneeze but also had a voice that would make the most stoic lawyer in the world cringe, I would drink daily too. We had done all the background we needed, now we just needed to get the plan in motion. It was the waiting. The waiting was too much, even for a family of Vampire's with eternity on their hands. The anticipation was too much. Poor Carlisle had had to leave early for his shift at the hospital when the tension in the house caused us to start sniping at each other. We couldn't even use our usual ways of relieving –_tension_ – as none of us were really in the mood. This bitch was really messing us up and I couldn't wait until it was all over.

"We need to stop this guys." All eyes snapped to Jasper who was the first one to speak in over three hours. He was now rocking slightly in his chair, his forehead creased with the effort of not letting all of our combined emotions spill out into the room. "We're turning on each other. We cannot do that, or she wins anyway. I know that we all want the night to hurry up and get here but sniping and giving each other the silent treatment isn't going to make the time go any faster. Okay?"

I met Edward's eyes. He was looking at me with a pained expression on his face. I moved closer and cupped his jaw.

"I love you." I breathed. His eyes softened to liquid butterscotch and his crooked smile lit up his face.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I've been so cranky, especially towards you." He pulled me onto his lap, and I could see my siblings each doing the same with their mates. Turning on each other was never a good idea and very very rarely happened but when it did it affected the whole family. With us all sniping at once the atmosphere had not been pleasant. When I saw my family breaking apart from each other I stood up and walked to my sisters.

"Can I just say how awesome your plan is? I know this is going to be fine. I also know that I love you guys, you are the best sisters a girl could ever have and I am eternally grateful for you in my life." I wrapped an arm around each of their neck as they stood too. Standing in a three way hug, Rose broke her silence for the first time in twelve hours.

"I love you guys too. I'm sorry I'm letting a human affect me this much, and that I am taking it out on my family when that is the very reason we are doing this in the first place."

"Don't worry about it Rose." I spoke into her shoulder while rubbing her back. "Now. What do you say we sit here and remember why we are doing what we are doing tonight and what we are most looking forward to afterwards. Let's remember the mischief people!" I pumped my fist into the air for emphasis; resulting in a cheer from my siblings that raised the roof and Emmett running over to pick me up and swing me round. The look we attracted from the rest of the students was a wonderful brief return to normalcy.

"So! What shall we talk about, family of mine?" Emmett's return to good humour was reflected in his sparkling golden eyes and his beaming smile. I was a little jealous – I still can't dazzle people, and Emmett manages to do it by flashing his dimples. In the grand scheme of things, how is that fair?

"Let's just forget about tonight for a while alright?" said Edward. "We're ready to go so let's talk about something else for a while, take our mind off things."

"I have the perfect thing!" Alice clapped her hands and squealed, yet again drawing more looks our way. We raised our eyebrows in unison and braced ourselves.

"So, you know hoe we don't eat? Well someone noticed and reported it. We girls will have to go to the nurse's office at some point and eat an entire portion of shepherd's pie, while the guys will have to eat a double cheese burger and chilli cheese fries. This will of course be followed by grape soda for the girls and root beer for the guys. If we don't eat it all we will have to have ice cream for dessert. Isn't that awesome!?"

The looks of horror would go down in history. Emmett was looking so nauseous that he was swaying slightly in his seat, while Jasper had crumpled in on himself. If he could have he already would have barfed.

"Alice, _tell _ me you are joking _for the love of all that is holy!" _Edward was once again squeezing his nose.

Alice's expression was dead pan. She slowly shook her head side to side. It would have been believable if her nose hadn't scrunched up.

"Alice! That is not funny!" Emmett was still swaying while he spoke.

Alice's tinkling laugh rang through the air, and I realised that she had set out to do exactly what we needed. We were a family again.

I was walking with Alice toward American History when we heard the familiar nasal whine of Peroxide. She was actually in the girl's bathroom located further down the hall but we could hear every word whenever she opened her trap. I think we were all so used to listening out for whatever she was spreading about us that we were now attuned to her voice.

"_So, my mom thinks that the Cullens' dad isn't a licenced doctor. That the reasoned they moved so close to the start of the school year is because he did something that brought him in front of the Medical board and that's why he moved to such a small town. Didn't think that anyone here would notice. She was thinking of calling the Director at Forks Community to find out the truth."_

Alice and I stopped in our tracks, accidently causing small dents in the floor. We sank back into the shadows to listen some more, both of our eyes turning black.

"_I'm all for it of course. This way will lead to more investigation and then they will be outed for the attempted murdering people that they are."_

I looked at Alice. Her expression of pure sycophantic rage I have no doubt matched mine perfectly. With a determined nod, we turned around and went to grab our siblings. Standing outside Edward and Emmett's classroom, I whistled in a pitch that only dogs – and vampires – could hear.

"Errr, sir?" we heard the shift of fabric as Emmett raised his hand.

"Yes McCarty?"

"Edward and I have a dentists appointment may we be excused please?" urgh I could _ hear_ the dimples appear.

"Yes, yes off you go."

Edward and Emmett swiftly appeared, and after kissing me hello, Edward asked what was going on and why we had called them out of their class.

"Not here. Wait until we get Rose and Jasper. It's a good job you requested to be down a lower year for this class Em. Edward cannot lie well in surprise situations."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Alice, always mature, blew a raspberry at him and turned on her heel toward Rosalie and Jasper, who were in English.

We walked in the shadows mostly, trying to avoid windows and teachers on a free period. Alice and I were still fuming and I knew that the guys could tell. Not just because of our black eyes and rigid muscles. We were both growling under our breath. Turning a last corridor, we once again stood outside the classroom and whistled.

This time, it was Rosalie's voice that we heard.

"Miss?"

"Yes Hale?"

"Jasper and I have a dentist appointment this afternoon. May we be excused please?"

"Do you have a written note?"

"We gave it to Mr Newton when we arrived in Homeroom this morning miss."

"Very well then, you may go."

The deliberate scraping of chairs, and Rose and Jasper walked through the door. They took one look at mine and Alice's faces and their expressions turned serious.

"What happened?" Jasper was by Alice's side in an instant, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Things just got serious. We need to up our game."


End file.
